The Legacy Trilogy Part One: Five Friends
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Follow the Winx Club's sons and daughters (with some new friends) on the wildest ride of their lives. The new Winx Club is here! Warning: In my story, Nabu lives. Mostly because I'm in denial, but also because I started writing this before I watched the Believix season.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello Winx Club fandom! This is my first of three stories following the daughters and sons of the Winx. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A New Beginning

* * *

Shiloh stared up at Alfea School for Fairies and sighed. She couldn't find her friends and she wouldn't- scratch that- COULDN'T face Griselda alone.

"Shiloh! Hey, Shi!"

She whirled around, her strawberry blonde hair forming a halo around her torso. A girl with waist length blue-black hair with magenta highlights that bought out her violet eyes ran toward her, a tall boy with the same blue-black hair sans the highlights with deep blue eyes being dragged behind her.

The girl wore a red and purple horizontally striped off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans. She also had a magenta belt and hair scrunchie and a worn pair of red Converse. The boy had a short-sleeved shirt with black sleeves and what looked like a British flag made up the rest. He had regular blue jeans, a red belt and a black studded belt criss-crossed at his hips, red wristbands, a dragon fang necklace and black Vans. Relief flooded through Shiloh when she saw the girl.

"Harmony! Thank god! I thought I'd have to go in by myself!"

Harmony laughed and gave her friend a squeeze. "Yeah right! What kind of best friend would I be if I sent you to the beast alone?"

"What the heck Shi? No hug for me?" Shiloh turned to the boy next to her. "Oh shut up Roman. You want a hug, you come and get one."

Roman faked a hurt look, then put on a smirk and lifted Shiloh off the ground with a bear hug. "I missed you Princess."

Shiloh scowled. "_Don't _call me Princess."

He smirked again and made a mock bow. "Yes Your Highness."

Harmony laughed and nudged her brother. "Quit the tough-guy act, Ro. You'll scare your artist away."

"What act?" he muttered but stopped ribbing Shiloh as a girl with tan skin and black hair walked up to them. Like Harmony, she wore her hair up in a ponytail with a rose pink scrunchie. She also had on a tank top and skirt of the same color, but the skirt had light green trim. A camisole the same color covered the other tank top. The skirt and white knee-length socks mostly covered her legs. Her favorite green vans and gold hoop earrings finished off the ensemble. As the girl got closer, they could see her soft jade eyes twinkling warmly.

"Hi Harmony, Shiloh. H-hey Roman."

He smirked. "Sage."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Sage, have you seen Diana or Cayan?"

"Looking for us ladies?" came a voice from behind. A boy with long dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes walked up with an identical girl on his arm.

The boy had on a white button-up shirt with a green sweater vest with blue trim over it. He had a black belt to hold up his corduroys and brown boots. His twin sister had on a yellow and white horizontally striped long sleeved shirt, a white mid-thigh jean skirt and three inch yellow strappy wedges. On her wrist was a charm bracelet with one moon charm and two star charms. A white headband held back her slightly lighter waist length blonde hair.

"Sup Artemis? Hey Di, you seen Cayan?"

"She's MIA huh?" Diana yawned and took her arm from her brother, then stood on her tiptoes. Artemis turned to Shiloh and smiled winningly. "Hey there Princess! How's kicks?"

Shiloh's happy smile morphed into a demented glare. "Why do you idiots feel the need to call me that?"

Roman and Artemis grinned. "Cuz it bugs you!"

"…Jerks."

The boys laughed and herded the girls toward the gate. "Cayan is probably late," began Artemis.

"As usual," Roman cut in, rolling his eyes.

"So you should just go in without her," he finished.

They heard a shriek from right behind them. "Don't you _**DARE **_leave me behind!"

The girls turned and saw an African girl with dark brown hair in cornrows and eyes the lightest shade of blue they could be without being gray. A boy with purple-ish pink hair and brown eyes and black glasses jogged up behind them after leaping out of a digital portal.

The girl had on black jeggings, a white camisole with a blue stripe across the bust, gray ankle boots and a dark blue zip up hoodie with light blue sleeves. Her cornrows had white, dark and light blue beads at the ends. The boy had army green cargo pants and a red and black horizontally striped t-shirt. He also had a large silver cross necklace, a silver chain around his right wrist, a black digital watch around his left and black tennis shoes.

"Cayan, kick it into gear! We're late!" hollered Diana. Roman grabbed the both of them, Cayan in a hug and the boy in a headlock. "Tyler, buddy! It's about time you got here!"

Artemis laughed. "Easy Roman! He won't be any good to us in a neck brace!"

"Sure, sure." The three boys turned to the five fairies and grinned. "Okay ladies, time to face the music," Roman teased, waving them away.

"Good luck with Griselda," chirped Tyler, still rubbing his neck where Roman grabbed him.

"Bye guys," the girls sang after them as they began the trek to Red Fountain. They all turned to Alfea and Shiloh turned to face them, smiling. "So ladies, ready to follow in our mothers' footsteps?"

"You know it!" Harmony.

"Ready to go girlfriend!" Diana.

"Let's do this thing." Cayan.

"We've been waiting for this for years." Sage.

Shiloh nodded. "Let's go girls!"

'_The new Winx Club has arrived!_'

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Review, it's fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It's another update! What is this sorcery?!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I realized that I didn't put one of these last time, so... Not mine, not now, not ever. x2. :)

* * *

The Very First Day

* * *

Shiloh gulped. All her previous bravado was out the window. Three more students until they got to Griselda…

Cayan noticed her anxiety and sighed. "C'mon Shi. It's not like she'll kick you out."

"Yeah," Diana piped up, "You got your acceptance straight from Faragonda herself! Griselda _can't _keep you out."

"And being the Crown Princess of Domino _and _Eraklyon doesn't hurt either," added Harmony with a grin. Shiloh turned red. "Shut up girls…"

Sage paled. "Don't look now girls, but here come the dragon lady herself."

Diana smirked. "Griselda _darling! _How _are_ you doing these days?"

Griselda glared. "We never managed to get rid of your mother but I thought we'd have succeeded in expelling you, Princess Diana."

"Well, I'm here for another term, Miss G, and I promise to be a perfect _angel_." Griselda snorted and waved her through. Sage stepped up shyly. "Hello Miss Griselda."

The dragon lady softened as people always do around Sage. They thought of her as a china doll. "Hello dear. Name?"

"Sage of Linphea."

"Ah yes, go on in child."

Sage beamed. "Thank you!"

"Next!" Harmony cheerfully skipped up.

"How's it going Miss G?"

"Name?"

"Harmony of Melody."

"Of course: you look just like Musa. Proceed. Next."

Cayan danced over to face Griselda. "Hello. I'm Princess Cayan of Andros."

"Oh, Aisha's girl, are you? Welcome!"

"Thanks very much!"

"Next please." Shiloh took a deep breath and hesitantly stepped forward. "Hello ma'am."

"Hello. What is your name?"

"Princess Shiloh of the joint kingdoms of Domino and Eraklyon."

"Ah, yes. I thought you looked like Bloom. Do try to be less of hassle than your mother."

She blushed fiercely. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Go in dear. And have a nice term." Shiloh let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she went through the gates. Harmony laughed. "Better?"

Shiloh grinned. "Much!"

They walked into the main hallway and fought their way to the stairs. Cayan elbowed her way through the other freshman fairies to get a look at the room assignments.

"We're in the same dorm complex," she announced after fighting her way back to them. Harmony whooped and glomped both Cayan and Shiloh. Sage giggled. "Of course we are! Who would try to separate the next generation of the Winx Club?"

Diana smirked. "It _must _be Faragonda's doing. Because Griselda would _totally _try." They burst into giggles and proceeded to their complex.

* * *

**Shiloh PoV**

Harmony threw open the door to the complex and whistled. "What a place!"

Diana barreled through and headed straight across the common room to a door in the middle of the back wall. "I ordered a single room and that door has _my _name on it."

Harmony rubbed her arm where Diana knocked into her and Cayan rolled her eyes while Sage and I giggled. "Now that Princess Snob is settled in…" she grumbled and we closed the door behind us.

"Hey Shiloh! You and Sage are in this one!" called Cayan.

"That means _you_ and I are in this one," said Harmony opening the door opposite the one Cayan was at.

"Brilliant deduction, 'Mony," I joked. She stuck out her tongue and proceeded into her room.

"And she calls Di a drama queen," laughed Cayan, "Later!"

She ran after Harmony. Sage smiled at me. "Our moms roomed together too."

I laughed. "Shall we?"

We opened the door and Sage gasped. On the left side of the bedroom, a queen size bed with a pale jade comforter sat in a corner. The comforter had pale pink rosebuds on baby blue vines that climbed to the top. On the right side, there was a lifted platform with a bunch of bookshelves and a bed with a blue comforter with pink circles and green dots of various sizes.

Suddenly, I felt Sage freeze. "What is it?"

"Shiloh… there's a _giant_ white tiger lying on your window seat…"

She was right: Geez, how'd I miss _that? _The tiger leapt off the window seat and padded over to the blue nightstand by what I could only assume was my bed. It lifted a piece of paper up and slinked over to us. When neither of us responded, it nudged my still frozen hand. I hesitantly took the note and opened it.

_Dearest daughter,_

As you know, your Aunt Roxy never sent you a birthday present. That is because she had to track him down. When we were a little older than you are now, your aunts, uncles, father and I saved him from poachers as a cub. Problem was he wouldn't stay in the wild after that and endangered himself by trying to find human company. Roxy, for some inexplicable reason, immediately thought of you. His name is Raja. Take good care of him. Your father and brother send their love and best wishes for a good year. Your father and I will see you at the mixer!

Love,

Mom

"So… Roxy got you a tiger?" asked Sage slowly.

"Looks like it," I replied, stroking his neck. Raja purred and delicately licked my fingers. "Good boy," I murmured.

"And all I got were some new paints," joked Sage and we laughed. "Let's unpack."

Sage and I set our purses on our beds and waved our hands, showering them with white and evergreen sparks. The sparks became whirlwinds as books, pillows, clothing, make-up, sketchbooks, pictures, art supplies, and shoes flew to their proper places. Sage carefully levitated what looked like her entire garden and arranged it around her bed. Then she stood back to admire her bedroom/greenhouse/art studio.

"How come your flowers aren't crushed Sage?" I asked curiously, stroking a soft rose petal. "It was a spell my mother taught me. You can temporarily make them impervious to all damaging forces."

"Cool. I wonder if Harmony did that to her instruments…?"

We giggled as Raja sniffed at an orchid and sneezed. "You know," said Sage thoughtfully, "He really is just an adorable kitty. Big, but adorable."

We cracked up again and Raja looked at us, rolling his yellow eyes.

* * *

**Harmony PoV**

When I first saw our room, I froze.

It was _perfect!_

On the left side, there was purple carpet with golden acoustic walls, a lounge chair and a beautiful mahogany desk. A bed with a purple comforter dotted with red music notes stood in a corner. All of this was arranged just behind a bar with a purple curtain. Just beyond that was a walk-in closet with a red door.

On the right side, there were six-foot mirrors on all three walls and a few ballet bars stood on the polished hardwood floor. Above that was a loft with a white ladder leading up to it. It housed a white desk, a white armoire, and a bed with a sky blue comforter with dark blue swirls and the white outline of a turtle.

"This… is… awesome!" squealed Cayan. "They gave me my own dance studio!"

"And I have a recording studio/ bedroom!" I dumped my red baby backpack on the purple bed. "It's beautiful…"

"I know right?!"

One red whirlwind later and all of my CDs and instruments were in their rightful place and my clothes and shoes had neatly arranged themselves in the closet. When I turned around, I saw Cayan in the middle of her own cerulean whirlwind, her favorite clothes and dance shoes arranging themselves in the armoire and along the shelves that attached themselves to the wall.

"I have a feeling this will be a year of epic proportions," declared Cayan. I grinned.

"You know it Sista C!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay next time we'll be seeing how the boys are settling in. I'll be trying to update every Thursday. Key word in this sentence: trying. :) See you all on the 17th!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Ready to meet a few new characters? :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not now, not ever.

* * *

Red Fountain School for Specialists

* * *

**Roman PoV**

When Tyler, Art and I made it to the dorms at Red Fountain, we saw two other guys lounging in Tyler's room. One had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, a black vest and jeans with combat boots. The other had messy dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and pale blue tattoos down his arms.

A wizard.

He certainly didn't dress like one though. A light blue t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans weren't exactly standard wizard wear.

"Um… Hello… this is kinda my room," said Tyler nervously and the first boy leveled him with a strong unblinking gaze.

"Look on the door dude. My room too." Artemis grabbed the door and we saw a second name on the plate: Jason Stark.

"Alright then _Jason,_" I snapped. I already hated this guy. He reminded me of my old man. Then again, Ma says _I _remind her of my old man.

Whatever.

Actually, he acted like my sister's last boyfriend. Not only did that jackass brutally shatter her heart, he flirted with _Sage. _

_MY Sage._

Well okay, she's not really _mine_, but she isn't anyone else's either, which means she _could _be mine. If I ever took my sister's advice to 'grow a backbone and ask her out already.'

…Ahem. Okay mini-rant over. Anyway.

The wizard laughed. "Easy man. He comes in peace, I swear."

I glowered. "And _you _are?"

"Logan Freeman. I'm on the next floor. Pleased to meet you."

Artemis smiled. "I'm the Prince of Solaria, Artemis. That's Tyler. He's your roommate Jason."

"I'm from Zenith!" he piped up, "And this is Roman. He's from Melody. Where are you two from?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "We're both from Earth. My dad is an inventor who owns a multi-million dollar company. He's also their best inventor."

Tyler looked interested, but I clapped a hand on his shoulder to keep him quiet.

"And you?" I asked Logan.

He smiled. "My grandfather on my father's side was a famous actor. My mom says I have his flair, but I take more after the Mohinis than I do the Freemen."

"Very cool," said Art with a grin.

"Excuse me, Jason?" said Tyler.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me about your dad's inventions?"

Jason looked surprised, but pleased. "Sure."

I listened vaguely as they started an extremely nerdy conversation about missiles and metal suits when my cell phone went off. The minute I answer it, Harmony appears, yelling at the top of her lungs.

You know, for a girl with her name, she did not sound the least bit harmonious.

Then Art's phone rang and Diana added to the screaming. "She just barges into our room and _tramples _the flute Grandpa got me when I was six-!"

"Oh that thing's so old and dusty!" I heard from Art's phone. Poor Logan and Jason looked bewildered and took everything in me to keep from busting up laughing at their faces. "It was _certainly _no reason to turn my beautiful blonde hair ORANGE!"

A faint voice in the background protested that orange was a nice hair color. "Oh go read your stupid Earth fairy tales Shi- OMIGOSH A TIGER!"

Cue immediate screaming. Artemis was yelling into his phone trying to calm down his twin sister while simultaneously looking at me in panic because there was … a…tiger in…

I vaguely heard Sage from my phone but I couldn't understand her. I'd abandoned my cell phone to run out of the room and find my hover bike, Art hot on my heels. I saw Jason, Logan and Tyler right behind us in my peripherals, the former two still looking confused.

When we pulled up to Alfea, a lot of fairies stared at us and later I wondered why no one stopped us when we ran up to the girls' room…

Well, when we got there, I saw possibly the strangest sight I would ever see: Diana huddled against a wall shrieking her now-orange head off, Cayan and Harmony ducked down behind the couch sending spells at Shiloh, whose arms were wrapped around a large white tiger, and Sage, who had thrown up a shield around them.

I took a deep breath and bellowed, "What is going on in here?!"

Everyone froze.

Sage and Shiloh looked at me in relief.

"Hey Roman," Sage said with a tired smile. My heart stirred but I squashed it to keep up the cold façade.

"No one has answered my question."

"He's mine! Aunt Roxy gave him to me. His name's Raja," said Shiloh quickly, squeezing the now growling tiger. Art gaped at her. "…Aunt Roxy got you a _tiger?_"

"Yes."

"Why?" whispered Diana, still huddled against the wall.

"Cuz she thought I'd like him."

"…"

Harmony scowled. "And all I got was a pair of earrings."

I sighed and Art sagged against the door frame. These girls would be the death of us. Jason cleared his throat. "Um, who are these girls and why did we run over here?"

M sister looked at him, then at me, eyebrows raised expectantly.

I groaned. "Girls, Jason and Logan. Guys, this is Shiloh, Sage, and Cayan. Diana is Art's twin and that's my little sister Harmony."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi!"

"Charmed."

"How's it going?"

Jason smirked. "Ladies."

Logan smiled goofily. "The pleasure is all ours, I assure you."

Cayan giggled and Harmony looked _very_ amused. Jason walked over to Shiloh and stooped in front of her. "May I?"

Shiloh blinked and the realized he wanted to touch Raja. "Oh sure. Go ahead."

I secretly wished Raja would bite him. Harmony was looking at him with a little _too _much interest. But he didn't. Oh well.

Art helped his sister up and asked, "So everyone's alright, yes?"

Diana scowled. "If he doesn't shed on my clothes, he can stay."

Then she marched into her bedroom and slammed the door. Art sighed. "My sister, geez."

Don't we all feel the same about sisters? I feel that way about all three of mine…"What time is it Sage?"

She looked at her watch and gasped. "You guys need to go! Curfew's in ten minutes!"

"Crap," wailed Tyler and we quickly gave all the girls one-armed hugs and I dropped a kiss on my sister's forehead.

"Later Di!" yelled Art as we raced through the door.

* * *

**Sage PoV**

As soon as the guys left, I felt my heart slow down.

Why? _Why _did Roman do this to me? Oh dang it, everyone's staring at me.

"What?" I asked, though I knew what was coming.

"You just can't take your eyes off my big brother can you?" teased Harmony, poking my side. I blushed and my friends giggled.

"Well, what about you," I said suddenly, folding my arms and feeling a little more rebellious than usual, "Eyes on the new guy?"

Cayan and Shiloh ohhed and Harmony turned red too. "Well, at least I don't stutter when I talk to him!"

"You only said, like, three words to the guy!"

"Over-sensitive, artistic tree-hugger!"

"Flighty, boy-crazy musician!"

"Why am I friends with you?"

"I don't know! Sometimes I ask myself the same question!"

Harmony huffed and stormed into her room. I immediately felt bad. First day of school and I've already got in a fight with one of my friends. And I'm the nice one!

"Well _that _escalated quickly," I heard Cayan mutter to Shiloh who hummed nervously in agreement.

I groaned in frustration and slammed the door to my own room. I went to my easel and jammed my brush into the black paint. I let my mind wander as I painted.

How'd this start again? Oh yeah, Roman and what's-his-name…

Roman… ugh so clueless, yet so sweet… When he wants to be… Papa is always telling me that I'm too young to be worrying about boys, but he was only a year older than me when he and Mama met…

Ugh, all this nonsense is making my head hurt.

"Wow." I looked over my shoulder and saw Shiloh hovering over me. "That's pretty intense." I glanced at what I was painting for the first time and suppressed a shriek.

This was, by far, the most disturbing thing I'd ever painted. It was dark and dank and there was a shadow hunched over in agony and rage. I raised my pallet and splashed all my paint on to the painting, obscuring it completely.

"I'm more upset than I thought."

"Got that right. You and Harmony certainly got into it this time, didn't you?"

"She knows not to push me on this. I'm defensive about the Roman topic."

Shiloh sighed and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Look, you don't have to apologize right away. Take some time off and chill out. You do have to live with each other for the next year. Or three."

"Yeah, okay…" I sighed and shivered, looking away from the ruined painting. It wasn't enough to completely get out of my head. This was one canvas I was burning.

* * *

**Cayan PoV**

I winced at the loud, angry music echoing from Harmony's acoustic room. "Harmony?" I called hesitantly.

I heard something snap and Harmony called her guitar a dirty name before flinging aside the curtain.

"What?" she snapped. I felt my temper rise. "Just because you and Sage are fighting- and it's a _ridiculous _fight, by the way- doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

Her glare faltered and she sighed. "Sorry. I've just had a lousy day."

"Oh? Do tell." My best friend groaned before falling into her purple butterfly chair. "Well, Roman and I were packing and you know our sisters were making a racket in the yard, so it was hard to concentrate on what I was doing. Then Dad was getting upset… you know how he is." I nodded. My father had gotten all protective and moody before I left, too.

"Well times that by like ten and you'll have this morning. Mom had to send him on an errand before we could leave through the portal she opened."

"Sounds like Uncle Riven."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "I _know_ right? And I mean, it's not like he's going to _not _see me. He teaches at Red Fountain! Then Diana broke my Navajo flute from Earth and Raja scared the living bejeezus out of us…"

"I can see how the day can be construed as lousy. But honestly, how many times has this argument happened in the last month?"

She sighed. "I know. I've got to stop riding her about Roman. I'll go apologize."

I grinned. "Atta girl, 'Mony. But give her another ten minutes. Twenty minutes is not the least amount of time to allow someone to cool off."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

And so, half an hour later, I stood at my door as Harmony walked across no man's land and knocked on Sage and Shiloh's door. Shiloh opened it and Harmony fidgeted with the hem of her shirt before asking for Sage. Shiloh beckoned her inside and shut the door.

Then Shiloh wildly waved me over and we pressed our ears to the door.

…What? I never said we were mature, people.

"…ust…ay…orry for…thing…" I frowned and pushed my ear flatter against the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU-Mmph!" I looked over my shoulder to see my partner in crime hiss at Princess Loudmouth, aka Di, while putting her in headlock.

Uncle Riven would be so proud.

Suddenly the door fell away from me and I collapsed in a heap at Sage's bare feet. "Um… 'Sup Sage?"

She giggled. "Well I think we can effectively rule out espionage as a profession for you Cayan. 'Mony and I made up by the way."

Harmony nudged my shoulder with her sneaker. "We also promised not to talk to each other about boys unless it was A) important or B) good. No teasing!"

"Yay~! All is well in the land of Winx!" cheered Diana. We all stared at her and she blushed red to the roots of her hair. "What?"

Shiloh cracked up laughing. "You couldn't have sounded more like Aunt Stella, even if you tried!"

Diana sniffed. "Well, I_ am _her daughter!"

We all fell on the couch in the middle of the common, laughing until our sides ached. After we were done gasping for breath, Raja curled up next to Shiloh and purred. We were all so tired that we didn't even bother getting up and going to our rooms before dropping off. We all just snoozed on the couch.

Well, after such an eventful first day, can you blame us?

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed that. Who do you guys like best so far? Let me know in the comment box! See you all on the 24th!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!

**Guest:** Tecna's son was there. His name is Tyler.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not now, not ever.

* * *

Winxology, Part One

* * *

**Harmony PoV**

I wrinkled my nose. What was that smell? I cracked one bleary eye open and got a face full of tiger tongue.

"Ewww! Raja, that's so _gross!_" The tiger rumbled and hopped off the couch, but not before tugging on a very sleepy looking Shiloh and leading her toward her room.

I yawned and trudged toward my own room. I heard the shower running, so I figured Cayan had gone running earlier this morning. After changing my clothes, I was brushed out my long hair and snagged my Converse.

Cayan stepped out the bathroom surrounded by steam, her beads clicking together with each step.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked with a lazy smile.

"Coffee, here I come!"

"What if there's no coffee?"

"Then I will just have to die." We walked out of the room and saw that everyone had finally abandoned the couch. Shiloh walked in to the common from the hallway.

"Hey Shi, where did you go?"

"Had to get Raja something to eat." She slid into her room past Sage, who was coming out. She looked fresh as daisy now.

"Good morning Harmony, Cayan. Ready for our first day of classes?"

"Yep," grinned Cayan. "Especially Aunt Tecna's!"

All of our mothers had been teachers here at Alfea, but most of them resigned due to various coronations, deals and sicknesses.

"What does she teach again?" asked Shiloh as she hopped around on one foot, trying to pull on her purple Converse.

"Winxology. Sounds cool right?"

Cayan frowned at Diana's door. "Is she going to take all day in there?"

Diana opened the door with a grin. "Calm down Cayan. Let's go eat! I'm dying of starvation!"

When we arrived in the dining hall, it was really crowded. We all managed to get something to eat though.

"Yo, Shiloh! Grab the Tabasco!" I yelled down the line. She sent some white sparkles over her shoulder and the sauce floated over to where Sage was already sitting, sorting through all our mail. I looked at her plate when I got over there and grimaced. "Yuck, spinach!"

"Don't knock it till you try it," Sage sang as she popped some in her mouth. A mushroom followed it. "Your grandma sent you a letter, Shi."

The princess of two kingdoms snagged the letter and shoved it in her lavender messenger bag.

"Anything else?" asked Cayan as she doused her eggs in salt and pepper.

"One from Aunt Roxy to me. Other than that, nothing." Cayan shrugged and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I don't understand how you can drink that stuff," she said, eyeing my coffee in disgust.

"Well, I drown mine in sugar," joked Diana as she shook out her sugar packets. We all laughed and two slim, pale hands came down on Diana and Sage's shoulders. We all looked up to see Aunt Tecna smiling down at us.

"Enjoying your meal girls?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good," she approved with a smirk, "you'll need it. Your first lesson will be outdoors."

"May I have your attention please," called Miss Faragonda from the front of the room. "I have two very important announcements! Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond our control, the annual Red Fountain-Alfea Back-to-School Mixer will have to be pushed back to the weekend after next." Sighs and boos echoed in the room at this. Griselda snapped her fingers and everyone quieted down.

"Secondly," Faragonda continued, "All the freshman fairies will only be attending one class today. That class is Winxology, taught by Professor Tecna." She nodded at the pink haired genius.

"Right then," called Tecna, "After breakfast, meet in the courtyard for further instructions. If you're late, you'll miss out on more than just a great lesson. That is all."

Excited chattering filled the room as Tecna left.

"What do you think we'll be doing?" wondered Sage, taking another sip of coffee.

"Maybe an obstacle course," suggested Diana.

"Probably," I agreed. "There isn't much we can do. Spell-wise, I mean. Most everyone can handle anything to do with their element."

"True," giggled Cayan, biting into her toast.

Turns out we were totally wrong on both counts.

When we made it to the courtyard, Tecna stood there with six glowing orbs floating around her.

"Everyone here? Fantastic. All right ladies, this is your assignment. You will split up into six teams of five. I will assign you one of these orbs. Before I explain further, form you teams."

There was two minutes of shuffling and upset girls who had more than five friends before Tecna waved her hand and a purple orb flew to our group to hover in front of Shiloh's face.

"On my mark, your orbs will flee from you. You must catch it for further instructions. Ready?"

The orbs shot off into the distance. "Go!"

Flashes of light indicated thirty fairies transforming and taking flight after the orbs. Shiloh emerged from the light in her shimmery lavender one strap dress and white elbow length gloves and knee length boots, her violet wings unfurling slowly. On her head was a silver circlet with a sapphire in the shape of a teardrop.

Diana's pale gold circlet matched her wings. Her halter dress was an orange amber on top that slowly lightened to pale gold, the skirt of the dress cutting diagonally from the middle of her right thigh to an inch above her left knee. She also had amber ankle boots.

Cayan had a navy halter-top that ended just below her breast and had matching shorts that ended at mid thigh. Light blue bands encircled her wrists and they were the same color as her curved wings. Thigh high navy boots completed her kick ass look.

Sage looked like the kind of fairies Earth children dream about, wit her dark forest green sleeves attached to the light green bodice with a leafy green skirt that ended just above her knees. Her ankle boots were the same forest green as her as her sleeves. She also had light green elbow length gloves and a black choker. Her black hair was swept up into an elegant bun and held in place by a four-leaf clover clip. Her long sweeping wings were dual-colored: dark forest green on top and pale sky blue on the bottom.

My own transformation left me in a bright red strapless top that ended just below my rib cage and a matching knee length skirt that had slits to my thighs. I had red knee high boots and fingerless gloves the same color and my glossy black and pink hair was pulled up into a ponytail and fastened with a sheath-clasp with a treble clef embossed on it. My rose-colored wings tugged at my back and fluttered erratically.

"Ours went this way!" shouted Cayan as we all took off. She was pointing toward the lake.

"Let's go! Catch that orb!" yelled Shiloh. I was, by far, the fastest flier and reached the lake before the others. I spotted our purple light hovering on the edge of the lake where the forest became Cloud Tower territory. "There!"

Cayan brought her arms up in a sweeping motion. "Wave Wall!"

Shiloh cupped her hands and called, "Frozen Breeze!" before blowing. A giant wave rose up and around the tiny orb and froze to keep it from escaping. I zoomed in and captured it carefully between my fingers.

"Nice catch Harmony," cheered Diana, doing little pirouettes in the sky.

"Stop twirling and get over here," I said, rolling my eyes. We all sat on the frozen ice, examining the orb.

"So… now what?" asked Shiloh after a couple seconds.

"Uh… that is a very good question," mumbled Cayan.

Sage touched my wrist gently. "Look, it turned red."

Diana wriggled next to me. "Let me see it!"

I carefully passed it to her and it faded to a rich gold. Diana squealed. "That's so cool!"

The minute she spoke, the orb floated up into the air and unraveled like a ball of yarn.

"Di! You broke it," snapped Cayan. Diana looked scared, but then Shiloh said, "Wait, it's doing something!"

The golden string had stretched out and formed words.

'_**If you seek the prize, know this: no one can match my wits.**_

_**Always in class, find me if you can!**_'

"What does _that_ mean?" I muttered, folding my arms.

"It's almost like someone tried to write a riddle and gave up after the first line," Shiloh giggled from behind her hand.

"Ok, so we figure out the riddle and find the person or creature it's talking about," said Cayan crossing her legs and leaning back.

"Well, it'll be someone smart. Most likely a teacher," I said tapping my finger on my crossed arms.

"Paladin? Wizgiz?" suggested Diana with a shrug.

I shook my head. "They would've come up with a better riddle."

"What about Tecna?" asked Shiloh.

"No way," said Cayan, "She just sent us on a chase after a ball of light. Why would she do that just so we could come back to her?"

"What about…"

"I think we're thinking about the first line too hard," interrupted Sage. "The last one asks us to find them."

"Almost like a game… Oh! I know!" Diana slammed her fist down on her hand. "It's Digix!"

"Tecna's pixie?" asked Shiloh skeptically.

"Have you got a better idea?"

"Well, no…"

"Then let's go for it! What have we got to lose?"

"The contest," I muttered, but we all flew back to Alfea and went to the classroom.

"Here little pixie. Come out, come out, wherever you are," sang Cayan.

"Creeper," teased Shiloh as I moved to my toward Tecna's desk. Sage followed me and froze. "Shh! Listen!"

We went still. After five seconds, we heard a giggle come from the computer screen.

"Digix~! The orb said to find you! Come out," cooed Cayan in that same creepy voice.

"Could you be any creepier? I don't think the Cloud Tower witches are impressed yet," joked Diana. Louder giggles came from the screen and she peeked out from behind a link to the Internet.

"Hi girls," she chirped before hopping out of the screen. "Should've known you'd be the first to show up!"

We laughed and Shiloh asked, "Digix, do you have any instructions for us?"

The pixie flew over to the windowsill and landed on one of six envelopes.

"Open it!" was all the little genius said before going to hide behind the potted plant in the corner. Shiloh picked up the envelope and it turned lavender at her touch.

"Should I open it?" she asked, dangling it in front of us. Cayan swatted her shoulder.

"Okay, okay! I'm opening it!" Shiloh flipped it over and slid her finger under the flap. Inside was a violet card with gold letters that read, "_**At the foot of the tower, look for the flower.**_"

"Well that's easy," I remarked as I headed for the door.

"Whaddaya mean?" asked Cayan as the others hurried to catch up to me.

"We have to go to Cloud Tower."

This news went over as well as can be expected. Cayan and Diana made sour faces and Shiloh sighed.

Sage frowned. "C'mon. They're girls our age. And it's not like you have to talk to them."

We went out he front doors and took to the sky.

"We don't even have to go in," I pointed out. This brightened Cayan and Shiloh considerably, but Diana still sulked. "It's so dark over there! The moon doesn't even shine!"

"Then you can wait in the forest," said Sage placidly.

After fifteen minutes of flying, Diana perched on a tree limb and folded her arms. "I won't take another step towards that awful place!"

"Technically you won't. We're flying," I said dryly.

Diana stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm staying right here."

Shiloh turned to the rest of us. "She can't stay here alone."

Cayan rolled her eyes. "I'll stay too. See you guys in a few."

Sage, Shiloh and I waved and flew the last mile to Cloud Tower.

* * *

**A/N: **Heyo! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :) The next one will be up on the 31st. :) Leave a review! :) I really like smiley faces don't I? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's part two of the class. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine or Nabu wouldn't be dead.

* * *

Winxology, Part Two

**Harmony PoV**

Shiloh, Sage and I landed silently behind a giant dead weeping willow and crept forward. Though fairies and witches were on vastly better terms now than when our mothers were in school, no fairy wanted to be noticed by a Cloud Tower witch; especially on their home turf.

We tiptoed soundlessly around the perimeter of the school. Sage found a lot of flowers, but she was in tears in about a minute because they were all dead; the weeds were choking them.

Shiloh wandered over to the cliff and leaned over. "There's something on the side of the cliff!"

"Shh!" I hissed, glancing over my shoulder.

"Is it a flower?" whispered Sage as we got nearer. She was still wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I hope so," muttered Shiloh. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

Sage fluttered carefully down to the white and green object, staying as close to the face of the cliff as possible. She encased it in a jade orb and quickly flew back up to us. We all did a mini-celebration dance before zooming away from Cloud Tower.

When we got back to Diana and Cayan, they were still on the same tree branch. Diana was fiddling with her bracelet and Cayan was amusing herself by creating a small floating whirlpool and keeping one of her beads afloat.

"We got it," I cheered, practically tackling Diana in midair. Cayan laughed and reattached her bead to her braid.

Diana pushed me off giggling. "Talk to it Sage! They're all, like, voice activated or something!"

Sage looked at the pure white bud and said haltingly, "Um… hi flower. Do you…have a clue for us? …Okay, now I feel stupid."

Suddenly, the bud bloomed into an enchanting white rose. In the middle of the rose was a miniature model of Red Fountain.

"Well that's a obvious clue," observed Shiloh as we took flight again. It only took us about ten minutes to reach Red Fountain. When we landed at the gate there was a martial arts class sparring. I saw my brother shifting side to side as Tyler tried to hit him. I could tell Roman was bored.

"Ack, I give! Uncle, uncle!" I turned around and stifled a giggle: Jason had Artemis in a headlock. I took a moment to ogle him, then shook my head. Now was not the time o stare at Jason. Maybe later when my brother isn't ten feet away.

Jason loosened his hold. "How do you break out of this?"

Artemis scowled. "If I knew that, I would've done it by now!"

Jason sniggered and dropped him. Artemis was muttering words we couldn't understand under his breath as he got up, rubbing his neck. When he saw us, he straightened up and flashed us what I call the "Prince Charming grin".

"Hello, ladies! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi Artemis, Jason," said Sage, who was all smiles. I swear, the girl can talk to any guy _except _my brother. It's infuriating as her friend and his sister.

"We're having a class competition and this was one of our clues," continued Sage, holding out the miniature for them to see.

Jason picked it up whistled. "This is impressive. They're even little people walking around. But why do they have numbers above their heads?"

"Huh? People? Numbers?" I squawked peering closely at the miniature.

"Look. See? There's Riven, Saladin, and a bunch of other instructors." He pointed to a tiny version of my father. He had a two floating above his head.

"That is _weird!_" giggled Sage, who was peeking over Jason's shoulder.

"We're group one. Who has the floating one?" asked Shiloh. Diana pointed to the headmaster's office. "Saladin does!"

"Later guys!" I called as we took off, leaving behind an amused Artemis and Jason and many confused (and accidentally knocked over) Specialists. We landed outside the door and Shiloh knocked twice loudly and once softly, as if apologizing.

"Enter," was the warm and kind answer. She opened the door and said hesitatingly, "Professor Saladin?"

The old wizard smiled. "Good afternoon girls."

"Eh? Afternoon? How long has t been since we started?" asked a confused Diana.

Cayan started ticking off times on her fingers. "We ate breakfast at ten-thirty and started class at eleven…"

"What time is it Uncle Saladin?" asked Sage, a small frown marring her face

"About twelve-thirty my dear," he chuckled.

"Do you have another clue for us professor?" I asked as politely as I could. Saladin smiled warmly again and opened a drawer in his desk to produce a small ball of clay. He handed it to Cayan.

"What do I do wit this?" she muttered and then the lay morphed itself into a shell. Cayan looked at I for a few seconds and put it to her ear.

She brightened and giggled. "We have to go back to the lake."

Diana groaned and Shiloh and I both elbowed her.

"Thank you Professor," we chimed and quickly left the school. Cayan was doing loop-de-loops as we flew and I knew Diana wasn't going to like what we had to do at the lake.

* * *

**A/N: **What will they do at the lake? :) Leave me your predictions in a review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I can't remember if this is late or not... If it is, I'm so sorry. If not, enjoy!

* * *

Winxology, Part Three

* * *

**Cayan PoV**

I figured Diana was going to be stubborn again.

"I'm not going down there! My hair would be _ruined!_"

Sage rubbed her temples and sighed. "I'll stay up here with her."

"Geez Di, you're such a baby," I grumbled as I created a large blue air bubble. I saw Harmony mouth at Sage in my peripherals. '_I pity you._'

Sage gave her _that look. _You know, the look people give you when they think you should shut up before they hit you. Harmony quickly pushed her way past me and into the bubble, making me giggle. Sage may be sugar and spice and everything nice most of the time, but when she gets angry, even Roman lays low.

Shiloh rolled her baby blues at Harmony's behavior and we joined her in my bubble.

"Dive, dive, dive," I joked as we sank into the water. We had only gone about ten feet before Harmony asked, "How much longer until Diana makes Sage want to kill her?"

"I give it ten more minutes," I smirked.

"C'mon guys, concentrate," chided Shiloh and we continued our descent.

We combed half the lake before I spotted something in the corner of my eye. I stopped the bubble abruptly, knocking the other two off balance.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" asked Harmony, getting off her knees and dusting off her skirt.

"I saw something shiny," I said, scanning the ocean floor.

"What?" grumbled Shiloh, blowing the bangs out of her eyes.

"I thought Di was the one in love with sparkles," joked Harmony.

I glared at them. "It was a Shiny Giant Clam! They don't belong in lakes!"

"Does it hurt them?" asked Harmony, sobering up a bit.

"It won't kill it, if that's what you mean."

"Well, we should pick it up anyway," said Shiloh.

"Harmony, go get it," I said creating a bubble around her head. Harmony swam out to the Giant Clam. Because our parents are such great friends, Harmony and Roman spent a lot of time on Andros. Mom used to joke that they were the unofficial prince and princess. As a result of being there most summers and half of the holidays, Harmony was almost as good a swimmer as I was, and I was related to mere people.

Harmony made a weak disc of red sparkles and towed it back to the bubble.

"It's so big," gasped Shiloh, rapping on the shell with her knuckles.

"That's what she said!"

"CAYAN!"

"Oh, come _on! _She totally walked into that!" Harmony rolled her eyes and I examined the clam. "It _is_ larger than normal though."

"Yeah, way bigger than the ones we saw last summer diving on Andros," agreed Harmony. The clam, like all the other clues, opened at the sound of Harmony's voice. A scaled-down model of Alfea was nestled in the middle.

"Wow, that's a pretty good model," said Shiloh.

"Yeah! It even shows Tecna and Digix in the courtyard!" I exclaimed. "Let's go! Up, up and away!"

The bubble lurched upward, sending my friends, once again, to the… floor?… Is it a floor if it's a bubble?

Whatever.

When we broke the surface, we heard a very familiar shriek. I looked up and saw several vines wrapped around Diana, holding her in just the right position to be doused by the incoming water. Sage was sitting primly in the middle of an unfurling flower. She was perfectly dry while Diana was sopping wet.

I whistled. "Wow Di. What did you say to Sage to make her so mad?"

"Diana likes to complain," giggled Sage. "But she won't be doing that anymore, will she?"

"No ma'am! Now get these things off of me!" wailed Diana.

After we untangled Diana, we flew back to Alfea, going slower than normal because it was really hard to fly when you're wet. Just like the model, Tecna sat calmly on a chair in the courtyard with her handheld while Digix sat on her shoulder, swinging her miniscule legs.

"Welcome back girls. Did you get he five clues?" Tecna asked before she looked up. "Good gracious Diana! What happened?"

"She tripped," stated Sage firmly.

"...Alrighty then," said Digix, still swinging her tiny limbs.

"Anyway. The clues?" Tecna prompted. Diana unwrapped the (still magically dry) gold thread from her wrist as Shiloh and I handed her the clay shell and the violet card. Sage and Harmony carefully levitated the clam and the flower to her.

Tecna clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Excellent! You collected every clue I set out for you! And you're the first ones back!" She handed each of us a slip of paper. "First place are tickets to the special black and white feature playing tomorrow on Saturday. Each ticket is good for two people."

We cheered excitedly and Tecna let us go back to our room. We all crowded into the common room and collapsed on the couch.

"I wonder what the movie is," squealed Diana holding her ticket voucher up to the light to examine it. Raja poked his head through the door and glowered at her before padding over to Shiloh and placing his head on her knee.

"I think it's some kind of horror movie," I said, kicking off my boots so I could tuck my feet underneath me. Shiloh idly stroked Raja's head while Sage played with the white rose that Tecna said she could keep.

"I don't know you guys. I'm not a horror movie fan," said Shiloh finally.

"Me either," said Harmony as she plucked at her guitar.

"We could invite the boys," suggested Sage softly, opening her sketchbook.

Diana clapped her hands and squealed even louder. "Yay! Date night! I have to go pick out an outfit!" She raced across the room and slammed her door behind her.

"Someone's excited," I said

Shiloh smirked. "That's what she said."

"Hey!"

"You started it!"

I groaned. "I know…"

Everyone laughed and Harmony stood up and stretched. "I'm heading to bed. Night."

"Night 'Mony," said Shiloh and I followed Harmony into our room.

"You think Di's gonna sleep tonight?"

"Nah."

I giggled and slipped into bed and let little selkies dance in my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **The very first group date is next! :) See you all a week from now! So like, the 14th. :P


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay here's the beginning of the next little mini-arc. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Panic! At the Horror Film, Part One

* * *

**Diana PoV**

I stared at my closet intently once more with my fists planted on my hips. Again, I was disappointed. How could this happen? _I was always so careful…_

"Nooo…" I whimpered and flopped on my bed.

"Diana," came a muffled call and Cayan poked her head through the door. She looked surprised. "Why are you still in yesterday's clothes?"

"Because I haven't found anything to wear yet!"

Cayan sighed. "Just wear what you usually wear. It's not like Tyler hasn't seen you in worse. Remember Sage's twelfth birthday?"

I sat bolted upright. "I thought we all swore never to speak of That Day ever again."

"Oh get over it drama queen. We were all covered in food thanks to Roman. Take a shower and be ready to go in a half hour."

I nodded tearfully before dashing into my attached bathroom. It had beautiful white walls with gold and silver accents and my towel was pale pink with a white embroidered 'D'.

I took a shower and met the girls in the hall.

"Let's go Diana," called Harmony from down the hall.

"Coming!"

We were able to catch the afternoon bus to Downtown Magix and we made our way over to the theatre.

"Girls! Over here!" My brother was waving his arms around wildly. Decidedly _not _behaving in a princely manner.

Tyler smiled at me from the back of the group. "Hey Diana. You remember Jason right?"

Looking up at his name, Jason pushed away from the wall and looked at me with an expression that clearly stated that he didn't want to be here.

"Oh, yes," I said unenthusiastically. "I'm Diana, Princess of Solaria."

"Jason Stark, millionaire son of a married, genius, philanthropist.

That surprised me enough that I actually snorted. Artemis looked back at us. "What's so funny?"

"Jason," I said simply before threading my arm through Tyler's. We led the way into the theatre and I saw, to my dismay, that Cayan had been right: it was showing a black and white horror movie.

And it was the one that my parents had watched when I was little.

The one that scared the heck out of me and turned me off of horror movies for life.

Great.

"Don't go into the cellar… why would you go into the cellar?" whimpered Sage, hunching her shoulders. I turned away, burying my face in Tyler's shoulder. I hated this part.

The girl on the screen floated into a dimly lit basement and the lights started flickering.

"What cool effects," I heard Tyler mutter. That was when I realized it wasn't just the movie. Stupid theatre, trying to creep us out even more!

'_Just a movie_,' I thought desperately as a hulking dark shadow loomed over the girl.

'_Just a movie…_'

The shadow got bigger.

'_Just a—_'

"Aaaaiiiieeeee!"

The shadow burst from the screen, flooding the first couple rows of the theatre. Smoky tendrils latched onto Shiloh and dragged her towards the screen screaming.

* * *

**Artemis PoV**

People were fleeing the theatre in droves but I stayed rooted to my spot. Shiloh screamed again and my feet suddenly remembered how to move. I lunged forward and reached for her outstretched hand. Our fingertips brushed and she was pulled into the screen. I lunged one more time and found myself in a beyond creepy old house.

A scream echoed through the hall. "Shiloh!"

I crashed through a door where she was firing off icicles at the villain from the movie.

Which was _not_ the giant shadow that dragged us here, I might add.

"I didn't know Elise could shoot ice! That's not in the script!"

"I'm not Elise!" Another icicle embedded itself in the wall behind the villain. I grabbed a standing lamp and ran to stand by Shiloh.

"A lamp?" she muttered to me.

"It was the best I could do," I whispered back, holding it out in front of me like my instructor taught us. I decided not to mention that it was only a week into the school year and I was _already _failing swordsmanship.

The man brandished his axe but faltered as more icy magic glittered dangerously at Shiloh's fingertips.

"I'll be back Elise! And you! Stay out of my way Jesse!"

"It's Shiloh!"

"Who the devil is Jesse?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Trapped! What's gonna happen?! Drop a review if you so desire. And Happy Singles Awareness Day!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **OMG I'm so sorry everyone! I had no internet Thursday or Friday, so I couldn't update. But here it is two days later sorry!

* * *

Panic! At the Horror Film, Part Two

* * *

**Tyler PoV**

This was quite possibly the most surreal and insane experience of my life. I'd just witnessed two of my best friends get yanked into a horror film and now the two main protagonists of said horror film were standing in front of me while my almost girlfriend was sobbing incoherently about her brother being gone forever.

"Arrrrrteeeeeemiiiiiisss!"

"Gosh Jesse, where are we?"

"Golly, I don't know Elise, but stay behind me. We're not alone."

Roman snorted. "Wow, they're even more irritating in real life."

Jason grunted in agreement. Jesse stared at them and flipped out a switchblade, waving it threateningly.

"Now listen up! I'm not afr—"

I almost didn't see it happening. Logan was immediately next to the movie character, gripping his wrist and twisting it in a painful manner, making Jesse drop the knife. It clattered on the ground.

"Now, now. Let's all just calm down." Logan's voice was eerily calm and I felt Diana's sobs subsist.

Note to self: don't piss off Logan. Ever.

Cayan looked impressed. "Nice job."

"Why are they here? Get my roommate out of there!" whimpered Sage, tears threatening to spill out of her jade green eyes.

I squared my shoulders. "Okay, let' review what we know shall we? A shadow came out of the of the screen, grabbed Shiloh—"

"No freaking duh," ground out Roman as he eyed the screen warily.

"Artemis jumped in after her—"

Diana tugged on my sleeve. "Tyler."

"And these two dropped—"

"TYLER!"

"What?!"

"I see them!" We all looked up at the screen and saw Artemis and Shiloh facing off with the axe murderer.

"…He's fighting with a lamp?" Jason muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey!" Elise stamped her foot. "She took my part! And she's doing it all _wrong!_"

Logan gripped Jesse's shoulder (he'd tried to slip away when we first looked up a the screen) and grinned. "I thought girls only stamped their feet in movies."

Cayan rolled her eyes. "She's _from _the movies, smart one."

"_I'll be back Elise! And you! Stay out of my way Jesse!_"

"_It's Shiloh!_"

"_Who the devil is Jesse?!_"

Jesse looked devastated. "Were they even watching us before?"

"No," said Roman bluntly, finally fed up with all this nonsense.

"We have to find a way to get them back," sniffled Diana, wiping away some tears left over from her initial panic attack.

Logan looked a bit defeated and I knew how he felt: I had no idea how we would even go about doing that. Jason scratched the back of his head, frowning. "Maybe if we follow that shadow guy, we can force him to bring them back."

Logan brightened up. "I can track him with magic!"

Harmony, who had been unusually quiet thus far, clapped her hands once to get everyone's attention.

"While you guys do that, the girls and I'll stay here and work on a spell. Just a in case you don't catch him."

"Do you doubt us?" asked Jason, his frown deepening.

"No, of course not! It's just…"

"Whatever."

I sighed. Problems everywhere we look it seems. "It's a good plan. It has nothing o do with how good anyone is or is not."

"Besides," piped up Cayan, "it's good to have a back-up plan."

"I agree," added Logan and I heard Roman cough once. It sounded suspiciously like 'kiss-up'.

Roman stepped up, assuming his role of leader whenever Artemis wasn't around. "So we're decided. Let's go guys."

* * *

**Shiloh PoV**

"Okay, so why is everything in black and white?" asked Artemis as we stacked furniture against the door as a barricade.

I frowned. "We were sucked into the movie and it's in black and white, so…"

"Oh right…"

He leaned against the wall and slid slowly to the floor. "So now what?"

"I guess we wait. Our friends won't leave us in here," I said with more confidence than I felt.

"It doesn't matter. If they don't save us in an hour, we're dead."

I stared at him, heart pounding. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know how this movie ends?" He was staring at the ground. "The axe guy kills them."

* * *

**A/N: **So how do you like that little cliffie lol. :) See you next Thursday!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey look, I'm on time this week! Isn't it great? Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not now, not ever. Times however many chapters I missed lol.

* * *

Panic! At the Horror Film, Part Three

* * *

**Shiloh PoV**

"_It doesn't matter. If they don't save us in an hour, we're dead."_

_I stared at him, heart pounding. "What do you mean?"_

"_Don't you know how this movie ends?" He was staring at the ground. "The axe guy kills them."_

I paled and my knees buckled, sending me to the floor. Artemis looked up at me and I crawled over: I seriously needed a hug.

About fifteen minutes later, lights flickered again and out of the corner of my eye, a shadow flickered as well. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt like my magic was being blocked somehow and it made me feel sick. Those icicles from earlier were beyond my ability now.

Artemis had wrapped his arms around me and I shivered, scooting closer to take in his warmth. I'd never felt safer than I did now, curled next to him. I wondered if this was how Mom felt whenever Dad held her. If it was, I'm glad I was able to experience it. Even if we were in danger of being murdered by an axe villain. I glanced up at Artemis and saw him staring at me softly.

"What?"

"You know I love you right?" I was taken aback by such an abrupt confession.

"What?"

"I love you," he repeated, his arms tightening around me. "I'd never told you before. I was waiting for just the right time. I don't know if we'll get out of here, but I don't want to… end without telling you."

I blinked back tears and swallowed.

"I love you Shiloh."

"I love you too Artemis."

This sucked. We admit our feelings and we may not ever get to act on them. We might die in half an hour. And to make matters worse, our friends would have to watch.

My eyes snapped open.

"Artemis!"

He jumped startled by my sudden outburst. "What is it, Shiloh?"

"If we're going through the movie, then everyone can see and hear us can't they?"

"Yeah!" Artemis grinned at the realization and I jumped to my feet.

"HEY EVERYBODY!"

* * *

**Cayan PoV**

"What about 'send them back, this movie blows. We want Artemis and Shiloh'?"

We all stared at Diana.

"No," I said finally.

Elise looked annoyed. "Our movie does not—"

"HEY EVERBODY!"

Harmony jumped and blotted the spell she'd bee trying to write. "Dang it!"

I shushed her as Shiloh stood up on screen. We'd been ignoring them because they were having what Diana called a 'moment'.

"The easiest way to get us out is to rewrite the scri—"

Suddenly a shadow exploded to her right and Artemis tackled her to the ground. They looked around in panic. "You have to hurry!"

They ran to the side and disappeared from sight.

"Someone call the guys," I ordered as Sage whipped out her cell phone.

Harmony peered over her shoulder and wrinkled her nose. "Why is Roman higher up on your speed-dial than I am?"

"_So _not the time," I grumbled as I opened Tyler's laptop. I've never been so thankful that he was such a nerd. It asked me for a password. I glanced at Diana and typed in her name.

It dinged to life as Harmony snatched the phone from Sage and yelled, "The shadow guy is _in the movie! _You guys aren't going to find it! Get your butts in gear and _come back!_"

I rolled my eyes and looked up the script for the movie.

I heard a gasp from behind me. "OMG, we need to change the ending like _right now!_"

I stopped reading and looked at Diana in alarm. "What? Why?"

"I just remembered how this movie ends! The axe guy ends up killing everyone!"

"_What?!_"

Just then, the boys rushed in.

"What? What is it?" demanded Roman, swinging his sword around.

"Will you stop that! You'll put out someone's eye," snapped Jason, pushing his arm down.

They glared at each other but I ignored them and turned to Tyler and Logan. "Help us rewrite! Who's a good writer?!"

Jason pointed to Logan, still scowling at Roman. I shoved the computer at him. "Fix it!"

Logan sat down calmly and hummed in contemplation.

"Oh and FYI, if you don't come up with a new ending in the next five minutes, Shiloh and Artemis are gonna _die!_"

"Oh so no pressure," said Roman sarcastically as Logan started typing madly.

"Alright while he's typing, you guys try another spell," said Tyler pushing me lightly towards the other girls, who had gathered around Logan anxiously.

Harmony threw up her hands, almost hitting Logan in the head. "But how will that help? We couldn't do it before!"

"Well we're not doing anything to affect the magic that got them in now right? Maybe it'll work if we cast a spell on Logan!"

"I've got it!" cried Sage, slamming her fist into her palm. "Everyone hold hands and repeat after me!"

Harmony latched onto Sage and me while Diana grabbed our other hands. Logan, who sat in the middle of our circle, paused and looked up at us.

"You have to keep chanting. If you stop, so does the magic and they die. So whatever you do, _don't stop._"

"No pressure," muttered Harmony, mimicking her brother.

Sage took a deep calming breath.

"_**Change for now what has always been. As Logan writes, let it happen.**_"

We repeated the line over and over again and I sent up a silent prayer that it would work.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm an awful person. Short chapter and two cliff-hangers in a row. Don't hate me! But feel free to drop a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Well here's part four of this awful group date lol.

* * *

Panic! At the Horror Film, Part Four

* * *

**Roman PoV**

The magic my sister and her friends were producing was intense. I could actually _see_ the sparks.

And it was working. All of a sudden, Shiloh and Artemis were in a room that looked like a collector's exhibit of ancient Earth weapons. The axe murderer chopped hi way in and was about to bring his blade down on Art's head, the prince grabbed a steel shield.

The axe clashed against it and Shiloh pushed the off-balance villain into a bookshelf. He dropped his axe and she snatched it up and hurled it out the window with a crash. The prince and princess fled the room and ran up a rickety flight of stairs. The man roared as he gave chase.

Artemis and Shiloh burst into an attic with a round window. The moon's light shone behind them as they watched the murderer slam through the door and lunged at them. Artemis dove to the left while Shiloh dropped and rolled right. The evil man fell straight through the window to his death three stories below.

The broken window began to glow and our view was no from the outside looking in. the girls' chanting got louder. The outline of the circle glowed multi-colored and it became a portal. Shiloh and Artemis fell into it and Jason and I shoved the sulking Jesse and Elise through.

Suddenly, a giant shadow loomed over us all. But the light of the girls' magic made it shy away and disappear.

"Artemis!" Diana practically tackled her brother while the other three surrounded Shiloh.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night," announced Tyler as he pulled an exhausted Diana and Artemis to their feet.

Logan closed the laptop and rose. "I agree." He smiled brightly at all the girls and winked at Cayan. "Thanks for an… eventful night."

Artemis insisted that we escort the girls to the bus, just in case. Diana was still clinging to him as we walked. She was also gripping Tyler's hand. Artemis had Shiloh tucked under his arm and I wondered when that had happened. Sage and Cayan were walking arm-in-arm and Logan walked next to Cayan, chatting with her animatedly. Jason and Harmony walked just behind them and I walked next to my sister.

Jason cleared his throat. "Hey… it's Sage right?" She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "That spell was some pretty quick thinking. It was impressive."

I gritted my teeth when Sage turned pink. "Thanks Jason."

The girls loaded onto the bus and waved to us as it flew back to Alfea.

"Whew! What a night!" yawned Artemis, stretching. We were back at the dorms and Jason, Tyler and Logan had gone back to their rooms.

"Yeah pretty bizarre," I grunted. I was still annoyed with Jason. How dare he flirt with Sage...

"You know he wasn't flirting with her right?"

"…Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep. And he wasn't flirting."

My shoulders relaxed as he turned out the lights. "Besides, he likes Harmony. Anyone with half a brain can see that."

'..._Great. No sleep for me tonight_.'

* * *

**Jason PoV**

"Why did I get up so early this morning?" I grumbled. Not that anyone heard me: Tyler was out like a rock and Logan had left for his own room early last night. I stretched and stumbled to the chest of drawers where I pulled out some basketball shorts and a red tank top, deciding to go for a jog around the forest.

I like jogging. It helps me think and it distracts me at the same time. But boy, was I sore. Running around looking for that stupid shadow thing made my legs feel like Jell-O.

But I pushed myself into a slow jog anyway because I was trying to figure out an upgrade for my hover bike and I kept thinking about those fairies.

Not helpful. At all.

I mean, they were cute girls… but none of them seemed like the fun, tomboyish, outdoorsy type I liked to hang out with. Then again, I'd only said about two words to them… Gah!

'_Bad Jason_,' I thought, '_You're supposed to be thinking about mechanics, not girls!_'

I looked up to get my bearings and saw the glass dome that was the main building of Alfea. I turned to the left and jogged for about five minutes more before I saw a thin wisp of smoke. Curious, I made my way over to the source: one of the fairies from last night. Her name was… oh yeah, Sage. The one Roman liked. What the heck was she doing? Tyler had told me she was a nature fairy…

"What are you doing?"

She shrieked and whirled around, hand thrown out with her fingers splayed out to cast a spell.

"Whoa easy Flower Girl!" I yelled ducking behind a really small tree that, in retrospect, wouldn't have protected me from anything she sent my way.

"…Jason? Geez, you scared me… What are you doing out here this early?"

I stepped away from the tree. "I was jogging…"

She looked amused. "Ah. I was burning a really disturbing painting. I just couldn't bear looking at it any more."

"Oh."

She smiled. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"Hn."

She picked up the bucket with the remains of the charred disaster, putting the fire out with her water bottle. "Do you mind walking me back? I'd like to get to know you a bit."

"Oh." That was a pleasant surprise. "Alright."

It was quiet for a few minutes, except for her humming as she passed the trees. She smiled as if they were telling her secrets. Well, she was a nature fairy, so maybe they were. "So… do you like nature?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess. I like camping, but I don't go very often."

"Hm," she said, cocking her head to the side. "You should go to Linphea. Everyone lives at one with nature in my home realm. I think it's sort of like Earth camping. You'd like it. Roman does."

I made a face. I don't like Roman and he doesn't like me. The thought that we might have something in common… irritated me.

I decided to change the subject. "So... what sort of things do you _usually _paint?"

"Oh, anything really: faces, flowers, people, animals… you name it, I can draw it."

I let out a low whistle. "That's impressive. Wanna draw me a landscape?"

She laughed. "Sure!"

We emerged from the forest and Sage turned to me. "So what kind of drawing? Oil paints? Water color?"

"Well," I said, glancing down at the bucket, "you have a lot of charcoal. Gimme a charcoal landscape of the lake."

She laughed and we exchanged numbers. Sage promised she'd call me when she finished it.

"You should head back. People will wonder where you are." I looked at my watch and had a mini-heart attack.

"Actually, classes started five minutes ago. I gotta jet. See ya around."

"Um Jason, it's—"

"I have to go, bye!"

Sage rolled her eyes and laughed again, waving as she went back through Alfea's gates. I turned on my heel and sprinted through the woods. Crap, I was so late. Crap, crap, crap.

I ran through the gate and looked around. None of my class was there. And then, I slapped my forehead.

Of course no one was around.

It was freaking Sunday.

* * *

**A/N: **Silly Jason. Drop a review and tell me what you think of everyone! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey y'all, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Shopping Fun

* * *

**Sage PoV**

It was already Thursday. We'd been in school for… two weeks now?

I gently drew a piece of charcoal down the special paper my father had sent in his care package. I also got some beautiful paints made from flower petals and some seashells from the Sea of Flowers that my little brother made.

The landscape was coming along beautifully. I hoped Jason liked it.

Harmony stuck her head through my door. "Hey Sage! My brother is here with our care package! Jason's with him, so will you come down with me?"

"I thought I was the shy one?"

"We can be shy together."

I laughed. "Okay, just let me put the finishing touches on this landscape."

When we got downstairs, Roman was standing there, just glaring daggers at Jason, who shifted awkwardly from side-to-side.

"If you guys hate each other so much, why did you come together?" asked Harmony, looking at her brother in mild amusement.

I smiled. "Hi Jason. I finished your landscape."

"That was fast. Thanks," he said taking the drawing from me.

"Hey Roman, is that the care package from Mom?"

He blinked and shoved the package at her. "She sent you some chocolate and a spell. Logan thinks it's a repair spell."

Harmony lit up excitedly. "It's for my flute! Yes!"

"You must really love music," commented Jason, smirking slightly. Roman scowled as Jason started talking about one of his favorite Earth bands called Skillet and Harmony listened in rapt attention. I touched his arm and said quietly, "What are you thinking?"

Roman pursed his lips. "At first, I thought he was like that jerk from Eraklyon that messed with you and Harmony. But the more I hear about him from Tyler and Logan, the more I know he's not like that. It kind of makes it hard for me to hate him."

"So try being nicer."

"I don't do nice. But he's…okay. Genuine, ya know?"

"And if he and Harmony really like each other?"

He scowled darkly. "I'll just deal with it, I guess. But when… _if _he breaks her heart, I'll break every bone is his body."

I laughed. "I know you will. You're a good brother Roman."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I felt me heart melt. It felt like it was just the two of us…

"Hey bro. Jason says he, Tyler and Logan are coming to the Annual Mixer. Are you gonna come too?"

Harmony's voice broke the spell and Roman's look of horror would've been funny if I were a sadist. "You're going?!"

Jason jerked back at the volume of Roman's voice. "Um, yes? Problem?"

"I told Artemis that I'd go if you, the most anti-social guy in school, went. I thought it was a fairly safe bet…"

Jason rolled his eyes as Harmony and stifled our giggles. "Poor baby," teased Harmony, wiping a few tears that had leaked out of her eyes.

"Well we're going back up," I said nonchalantly. "See you later!"

We waved as the boys flew away on their wind riders… and sprinted back to our rooms the minute they were out of sight.

"Everyone get in here _right now!_" screamed Harmony.

Cayan stumbled out of her room and Shiloh's door slammed open. "What? What's up? Why are we screaming?"

"Hold on," I said as Harmony stood to the side of Diana's door and said loudly, "Oh no! Raja ripped up Diana's one-of-a-kind handbag."

"NOT MY BAG!" wailed Diana and Harmony nailed her in the back of the head with her converse. "The next time I say 'everyone get out here,' get your snooty little butt out here.

Before Diana could open her mouth and throw oil on the fire, I said, "We're going shopping!"

Diana squealed and ran to get her purse as Shiloh asked, "Why?"

"The Mixer! It's this weekend!"

"Oh so _that's _why we've had half days all week," laughed Cayan as she checked her wallet.

"We need new dresses," announced Diana waltzing back through the room to the door.

"Yes, Di. That was the general idea of Sage declaringing the shopping trip," deadpanned Harmony in an excellent imitation of her father, brother and potential boyfriend.

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "What are we waiting for? C'mon, we're wasting daylight!"

Five minutes later, we were in Downtown Magix searching frantically for the One.

"Hey ladies," sang Harmony, "check this out!" It was a shop that found 'your perfect custom dress for the perfect bargain price.' Or so said the sign.

Shiloh looked interested. "I wonder how they do that?"

It turned out they had a bunch of dressing rooms with little hologram stages with a mall panel of controls. Diana zoomed into the nearest one and by the time we got there, she was already typing away on the panel.

She hopped up on the stage and very solidly realistic dress fluttered over her. It was a pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a full princess skirt. A slightly darker pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and was fastened in a big fluffy bow at her lower back.

Cayan whistled. "Looking good Di!"

"I give it the Girlfriends' Seal of Approval," declared Harmony and I gently nudged Shiloh toward the platform. "You go next Shi."

Diana pulled her fellow princess up next to her and hopped off. The dress chosen for Shiloh was a dark violet number with short sleeves that clung to her toned arms. The neckline scooped just low enough to be attractive but now low enough to be inappropriate. It was taken in at the waist and the skirt was made of a flimsy fabric that reached just above her knees. It fluttered with every move Shiloh made, no matter how small and when she gave an experimental twirl, it flared out.

"It's so swirly," she giggled and I gave the dress a thumbs-up. Harmony clapped enthusiastically and Cayan whistled.

Shiloh stepped down from the stage and Diana pushed Cayan up. In a matter of seconds, a navy blue dress made of satin appeared. Like Shiloh's, the waist was tapered and, like Diana's, its skirt was long and full. It was sleeveless with this weird shawl-like thing of lace around the neck.

"Ew," muttered Cayan as she typed something on the panel. The fringe-thing disappeared and left her with a fitted strapless dress with lace covering her neck and clavicle, making it look like a sleeveless turtleneck dress.

"Cute!" squealed Diana and Cayan struck a pose, making Harmony laugh.

"Get on up here Mony!" Harmony jumped up as Cayan slipped off.

It gave her a pure white kimono with a deep scarlet obi and a gold cord wrapped around the middle of it. The hem was edged with gold, as well as its trailing sleeves, and there was a red pattern of leaves on the bottom of sleeves too.

"It suits you," I said smiling.

Diana sighed dreamily. "Oh Harmony you look so _pretty!_"

Shiloh nudged me in the same way I did earlier and said, "You're up Sage."

Harmony pulled as Cayan pushed and I found myself on stage. I felt cool, smooth fabric slip over me. I looked down and my breath hitched.

The dark forest green dress had off the shoulder sleeves that were fitted until my elbows, where they flared out loosely around my wrists. The skirt was pleated in the front only and trailed slightly on the floor behind me.

"Get it," demanded Diana. "If you can't afford it, I'll buy it. You cannot _not _have this dress." The others just nodded like bobble heads in agreement.

We sent all our dress orders to the register and when we reached the front, five dress boxes were stacked on the counter.

"Nice service," murmured Shiloh and we paid for our dresses. Diana did end up having to pay my sales tax, but we all went home with our dream dresses.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter is the Mixer! :D All y'all be excited. :P


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

* * *

Getting Ready to Party

* * *

**Cayan PoV**

It was the night of the Mixer…and pretty much the entire school was in an uproar. Our dorm in particular seemed to be extra anxious. Shiloh was frantically searching for the right pair of shoes (well, half a pair: she was missing her left white flat). Sage was trying to curl her hair and keep from hyperventilating at the same time. She'd almost burned herself twice already. Harmony was shaking so badly, she couldn't tie her obi.

Diana and I were the only ones not visibly freaking out. Diana was calmly piling Harmony's hair on top of her head in an elaborate up-do, her pursed lips the only give-away to her anxiety.

I continued taking my bangs out of their usual tightly beaded braids and carefully straightened them to the right side of my face. Something brushed passed my leg and I looked down to see Raja sitting politely next to me with Shiloh's flat in his mouth, watching my friends in amusement as he waited for his mistress to notice that he'd found her shoe.

I patted his head and stood up to go examine myself in Diana's floor-length mirror: my black kitten heels made me at least an inch taller while my dress accentuated my dark skin and toned form. Harmony joined me in the mirror and we both grinned.

"We look awesome," she declared.

I smiled. "Heck yeah! And I'm loving the 'do, Mony."

"You do? Diana did a great job!" She bit her lip nervously. "I hope Jason likes it."

"If he doesn't notice you tonight, he has knotholes where his eyes should be."

She reached up anxiously. "I love all the twists but I keep thinking it's going to fall out!"

I laughed, catching her wrists and holding them down to her sides. "They _will _fall out if you keep messing with them!"

She giggled and we sat on the couch, watching as Shiloh finally realized Raja had her shoe and as Diana took over Sage's hair before she actually burned herself.

When Diana was done, Sage's normally wavy black-gray hair was curled and pulled to the back of her head and fastened with black rose barrette. Her chin-length bangs were sleek and straight, and a black ribbon was tied around her neck with the bow just to the left.

"You girls look absolutely fantastic."

We all turned toward the door and saw Tecna smiling at us. "Gather round, now. I have a surprise for you."

We watched curiously as our "aunt" pulled out her cell phone and pressed a series of buttons. Suddenly a holographic image of Shiloh's mom and dad appeared.

The princess looked delighted. "Mom! Dad!"

"Hey sweetie," said King Sky, smiling at his daughter. "You look beautiful."

"I'm so proud of you Shiloh," said Queen Bloom, reaching out her hand. Shiloh put her fingers as close as possible to the hologram. "I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too," said her mother, lowering her hand. "Have fun tonight sweetie."

"But not too much fun," warned her father. "I will tell Riven to beat off the boys with a stick."

Shiloh laughed. "Alright. I love you guys!"

"We love you too."

And then they were replaced with Sage's mom, who seemed to be sitting down.

"Mama! Are you well?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"I'm just a little tired, flower. I'll be fine. I want you to know that I love you and your Papa, brother and I miss you. Papa will be there tonight, so I'll know if you aren't having fun."  
Sage giggled. "I love you too Mama. I'll try to have fun."

"Don't worry Auntie Flora, we'll make sure she has a blast," said Diana, slinging her arm around Sage's shoulders. Flora smiled and waved cheerfully as she was replaced with Queen Stella and Prince Brandon. For a long time when I was little I didn't get why he wasn't the King. Daddy told me that it was because he wasn't born royal and that there was this big fuss when he and Queen Stella got married. But he still pretty much ran Solaria because Queen Stella asked him to be her advisor instead of the one her father had before her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Diana squealed in Sage's ear. Sage winced and moved to the side as Diana's parents laughed.

"We just got off the phone with your brother and heard that he and Shiloh have finally gotten together," said Queen Stella without preamble.

"Don't worry Shiloh, we won't tell your parents: you can serve that up on your own," said Prince Brandon before turning to Diana. "Darling you look just as beautiful as your mother."

"Tyler won't be able to keep his eyes off you," her mother declared, making Tecna laugh. "He might not be able to speak either!"

We all laughed and Queen Stella smiled endearingly at her daughter. "I love you, I miss you and if you don't have fun tonight, well, I'll march right on down to the school and demand to know what the problem is!"

Diana laughed. "You got it Mommy!"

"We love you darling," said Prince Brandon.

"Love you too Daddy!"

Harmony's mother then replaced the royal couple. She looked a bit frazzled, but lit up when she saw her daughter.

"Oh Harmony look at you! You're going to make me cry! You look just like my Oka." (1)

Harmony sniffled a bit and grinned. "Then I hope the boy I like thinks I'm as pretty as Oji thought Oba was."

"Your father is going to lose his mind tonight."

"As long as he doesn't chase Jason away."

Musa laughed and Harmony grinned. "Don't worry Oka, I'll be nice to Oto. I love you and I miss you and my little sisters!"

"We love and miss you too! Have a great time tonight."

Musa vanished and I expected to see my parents but Tecna put away her phone.

"I'm sorry Cayan, I couldn't get the connection to Andros to work properly, so you won't be able to speak with your father."

I sighed. "Alright."

"However, your mother is on her way to Alfea as we speak to help chaperone, so you will get to see her."

I grinned and Tecna winked at me. "I'll see you lot downstairs. Don't keep your boys waiting."

We put the finishing touches on our outfits after she left and Shiloh led the way out to the courtyard.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya go! Leave a comment! :D

(1) Harmony is using the Japanese words for mother, father, grandma and grandpa here. I wanted to make what the girls call their parents a little different from each other. If anyone says these are wrong, please correct me nicely. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry I'm a day later than usual. It's been pretty hectic around my house. ^^" Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Red Fountain-Alfea Mixer

* * *

**Jason PoV**

When we arrived in the ships, almost every fairy at Alfea was staring at us. I stuck close to Tyler and Logan and scanned the crowd for the only girl I wanted to talk to: Harmony.

As I did that, Saladin, Riven and the other Red-Fountain professors joined Ms. Faragonda, the dragon lady (Harmony's words not mine) and Tyler's mom on the steps of the white building.

"Welcome to the annual Alfea-Red Fountain Formal Mixer! Please enjoy the evening," announced Ms. Faragonda.

"But not too much," boomed Griselda. "We will be watching you closely, so refrain from inappropriate behavior."

You could practically see the halos floating over all the girls. Saladin laughed. "Let the festivities begin!"

The crowd cheered and I was shouldered out of the way by the couple behind me as they made their way to the dance floor. Art's sister appeared out of nowhere and dragged Tyler to the dance floor. I smirked and turned to joke with Logan but he'd disappeared. I scanned the crowd again and spotted him making his way over to Cayan, who was standing with Sage and Harmony.

I walked at a brisk pace and got there just in time to hear Logan say, "May I have this dance?"

Cayan laughed. "You can have as many dances as you want Logan."

Logan took her hand and gave me a meaningful glance before heading to the dance floor. I turned and saw Sage and Harmony looking at me expectantly. I swallowed and opened my mouth. "Harmony…"

"Yes?" Her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"You… have a thread loose there. On your sleeve," I finished lamely. Disappointment filled her eyes and Sage was frowning at me.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me. I'll go fix it."

Sage was almost glaring at me. "Jason…"

"Dance with me."

She blinked. "Don't you think you're asking the wrong girl?"

I groaned slightly and she sighed. "Fine."

We stepped onto the floor and I could feel fury coming from Roman in waves.

"He's glaring at me isn't he?"

"Who? Roman?" She glanced over my shoulder. "Yep."

"So… why didn't you ask Harmony? It's obvious you like her."

"I chickened out."

Sage giggled slightly. "I noticed. Just ask her. I promise she'll say yes."

"It's not her I'm worried about."

"Roman?"

"No." Well, now I'm nervous about Roman. I'm dancing with his girl… or who would be his girl if he grew a backbone.

"Riven, then."

"Him, I'm terrified of."

"Don't be. He wouldn't _dare _embarrass Harmony tonight. He has three daughters and wife who would kill him."

I barked out a laugh and Sage squeezed my shoulder. "Ask her to dance on the next slow song okay? No chickening out this time!"

"Alright, alright. Pushy woman."

She just laughed as the song ended and paused. "You do know if you hurt her in any way, you'll have two crazy sisters, one pissed off brother, two concerned parents, two angry specialists and five very scary fairies after you with only an amateur wizard to protect you right?"

"I kind of figured." Sage giggled again and disappeared into the crowd. I headed for the punch bowl and filled a cup. Dancing was thirstier work than I expected.

A heavy hand fell on my shoulder. I scowled and turned around expecting Roman to chew me out about my dance with Sage. Instead it was Riven and a man that looked vaguely familiar. He had long grayish black hair and eyes that made you feel like you were being examined. I knew that kind of look. Saladin gave it to the class every time I opened my mouth.

"So," he stated. "Your Jason."

"That's him," confirmed Riven, who looked vaguely amused. I frowned: things that amused Riven usually meant I'd either hate it or fear it.

"You're good friends with my Sage?"

I blinked. "Um. Yes?"

"How do you feel about nature? Art?"

"Um, I like camping. And I like Sage's stuff."

He nodded again slowly and walked away. Riven snorted and said, "Work on your left hooks before class. My eleven year old is better than you."

I blinked for the umpteenth time this evening and turned around to see a very pretty dark skinned woman watching Cayan and Logan dance.

She glanced at me and smiled. "Don't let Helia scare you. He's a pacifist, so he's harmless."

When she smiled, she looked like Cayan. "Was he Sage's dad or something?"

She laughed and nodded. "Are you Cayan's mom?"

"Bingo. Are you her friend?"

I shrugged. "Friend of a friend."

Cayan's mom smiled at me. "I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you."

"Jason. Nice to meet you too ma'am."

"Ugh, no ma'am. It makes me feel old." We laughed and she nodded at Logan. "Do you know him?"

"That's Logan. He's a good guy."

She beamed and reached out to squeeze my arm. "You both seem like nice boys. I don't know what the guys are so worried about. Our daughters can certainly take care of themselves."

I smirked. "I distinctly remember Sage warning me that if I hurt Harmony, I'd have a whole horde of pissed off people after me."

"Sounds about right. I think the wrong father questioned you."

I grimaced as Sage appeared at my side. "You're going to miss your dance with Harmony! Oh hi Aunt Aisha."

I left the two chatting women and looked for Harmony. I spotted her talking to Art and Shiloh. Artemis looked up and grinned before pulling Shiloh to the dance floor.

"Harmony?"

She turned and my throat constricted. She was giving me this hopeful look and she looked so beautiful… And so out of my league.

"Hi Jason."

I swallowed and said, "Willyoudancewithme?"

"…Sorry?"

I took a deep breath and pulled it all the way down to my toes. I also wished I had at least half the charm my dad did. The thought of my being like Pop made me even more nervous so I banished the thought.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Of course!" I had never seen a more beautiful smile as I took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. I glanced over the top of her head and saw Logan give me a thumbs-up while Cayan grinned at me. Roman was glowering at me but Sage was next to him, smiling away. I refocused my attention on Harmony and the music and a thrill went through me.

'_I am the luckiest guy on the dance floor._'

Later that night, when everyone was gathered together, Shiloh said, "Well I don't know about you guys, but tonight has been amazing for me."

"Ditto," said Artemis, squeezing her hand. Roman just grunted and glanced my way. I raised and eyebrow and he grimaced. Sage caught it all and giggled. Harmony gave me a hug when everyone went up and I wish I had the nerve to kiss her.

Oh well. Maybe next time.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there's the ball. Who likes Jason?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

A Good Morning

* * *

**Shiloh PoV**

I stretched as the light shone through the window, yawning and stroking Raja's head. "Good morning big guy."

Boy was I glad it was the weekend. Classes have been jam-packed with work, but they were so much fun! Unless you were partnered with Cayan in Wizgiz's class. Poor Harmony was blue for weeks!

Regardless, we were all glad it was the weekend. Especially me. Sage had woken me up at least five times over the last month, saying I was moaning and sweating in my sleep. I don't really remember my dreams, just that they were bad.

I sat in bed and let my thoughts wander to my friends. Jason and Sage had been hanging out occasionally and I could tell it was bugging Roman. Harmony didn't seem all that nervous about it, but it was only a matter of time. Cayan and Logan have gone on a couple of dates since the Mixer, but I didn't think they were official yet. Diana and Tyler are blind to each other and I think it's starting to annoy Jason and Artemis. I wasn't worried though: Diana and Tyler are one of those couples that are together but can't for the life of them figure out if they're actually official.

As for my relationship… Sometimes I feel like we're standing still. Artemis confessed to me during the-group-date-that-shall-never-be-spoken-of and he danced with me all night at the Mixer, but we hadn't actually gone on a date yet.

I shrugged and climbed out of bed. It would happen eventually. Sage was still passed out in her bed (she'd been doing something with Jason yesterday- again) but her phone was buzzing like crazy. I glanced at the caller ID and it was Roman.

'_I hope they'll be okay. Roman can be such a possessive guy._'

I got dressed as silently as possible. As I began to tiptoe out of the room, Sage's phone lit up again. This time it was Jason. It went to voicemail and his voice came through.

"Hey Sage, I just wanted to make sure we were still on for next Saturday. Call me back. Preferably before Roman decides to use me as his new punching bag. Later."

Little alarm bells went off in my head. I quickly exited and saw Cayan slip out of her room.

I debated telling her what I just heard, but she'd only tell Harmony and that would create problems. So I kept it to myself and waved.

Cayan winked at me and whispered, "Do you know what today is?"

I tapped my chin and pretended to think. "Christmas?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. It's my mom and dad's anniversary!"

Every year the entire Winx family gets together on Andros to celebrate Cayan's parents' anniversary. It was a really special day. Our mothers had just defeated the wizards of the Black Circle and then, exactly three years after that, our Aunt Roxy achieved Believix and the Ethereal Fairies granted the princess of Tir Nan Og the power to bring one person back to life. She chose Cayan's father, Nabu. Mom told me that Queen Aisha and King Nabu were married immediately. Cayan followed about a year after. We celebrate their anniversary as a day of new beginnings and life.

Cayan and I went out into the hall as we talked. "Are you going to go spend the day with them?"

"No, just tonight at the dinner. Will you help me bake a cake? I told Chef that I'd take care of it."

"Sure. It's too bad we'll have to leave Andros early this year," I said, sighing. "We have class tomorrow."

"Yeah. But at least Ma and Pa said that Jason and Logan could come."

I hummed in agreement. I couldn't wait to see my family. That last time I'd talked to my parents was just before the Mixer. And I haven't seen my little brother Hale since I started at Alfea. I missed him a lot.

We sat down in the cafeteria and by the time Cayan went back for seconds, the rest of the girls had joined us at the table.

"Good morning sleepy heads," sang Cayan.

"What's s good about mornings?" grumbled Harmony as she poured herself a cup of coffee. I watched as Diana did the same and laughed as she used twice the cream and sugar as she usually used.

"Would you like some coffee with all that sugar?" teased Sage as she sipped at her peach tea.

Diana let out a sleepy laugh. "I don't know how you do it Sage. You're always so happy."

I glanced at her as she shrugged and giggled. I wonder how happy she'll be if Roman and Jason start something over her. I was sure Jason had a serious thing for Harmony, but that phone call from earlier made me anxious.

After breakfast, Sage announced that she was going to go sketch at the lake for an hour and that she'd be back at eleven. Diana and Harmony went back upstairs to sleep some more and Cayan and I headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for now! See you next week!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late! ^^"

* * *

Fun With Food

* * *

**Cayan PoV**

"Thank you for letting us use the kitchen Ms. Faragonda," said Shiloh as I began rummaging through the cupboards.

"It's no trouble girls. Just be sure to clean up when you're done."

"Yes ma'am," we chorused and Ms. F walked away.

"So," said Shiloh, pulling her hair into a ponytail, "Where do we start?"

"Well Ma loves chocolate and Dad loves strawberries…"

"Chocolate layer cake with strawberry filling?"

I laughed. "Sounds good to me!"

Shiloh took over pots and pans while started pulling out ingredients. I turned to put the eggs on the counter and jumped. Logan was standing right behind me, grinning.

The other boys were here too: Tyler and Jason were standing by the door, Roman was just behind Logan and Artemis was over by Shiloh.

"Need a hand?" asked Artemis, accidentally scaring Shiloh. She whirled around. "Artemis!"

"No love for us," sighed Tyler. I rolled my eyes and started to load Logan and Roman up with ingredients. "Be useful. Hold cake ingredients."

"Dang Cayan," grunted Logan as I tossed another bag of flour at him, "how big is this cake supposed to be?"

"Well, it does have to feed seven families," grumbled Roman, who was shifting some eggs in his arms as he walked backwards. He'd just reached the island when Shiloh turned around and ran right into him. There was a crash and I craned my neck to see the damage.

Shiloh was covered in eggs and Roman looked like he was trying to apologize but couldn't get the words out.

"Oh, I _know _you're not laughing Roman," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, it's no big deal," said Shiloh airily, raising a hand. The temperature dropped a few degrees. Suddenly the milk jumped out of my hands and dumped itself all over Roman.

Tyler gasped. "Oh no, she _didn't!_"

Jason cracked up. "Oh yes, she _did!"_

I watched in fascinated horror at what came next: Roman glared at Jason ferociously and hurled an egg at him. Jason went cross-eyed as he watched the egg drip down his face. He snatched the top flour bag, which appeared to be open, from a dumbstruck Logan and hurled it at Roman, who ducked. Flour puffed up in Artemis and Shiloh's astonished faces.

"… This means _war,_" Shiloh said in a low voice. Art lunged across the room and tackled Jason. It was like dominos: They crashed into Tyler, who wheeled backward into Logan. Then all I saw was white.

Flour covered me like a sheet from head to toe.

"Cayan?" said Logan hesitantly. Everyone was watching me, waiting to see what I'd do. Even Jason and Artemis froze, looking up nervously.

I calmly reached into the fridge and pulled out a stick of butter.

I unwrapped it and broke it in half.

Then I squished them into Tyler and Logan's faces.

I don't even know what happened next. All I know was everyone was hurling food and nobody stopped until a shrill but familiar voice shrieked, "What is going on in here?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you are. What good is a story without a food fight? :) Every one tell me your favorite fairy and specialist in my story and we'll see who's most popular. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Next chapter! :D Sorry it's a little late.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I keep forgetting this. I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Party Prep

* * *

**Diana PoV**

I walked out of my room and glanced around the common. No one was around but Sage. She was drawing and didn't even look up until I cleared my throat. "Um, Sage? Where is everyone?"

She blinked at me and looked around. "Oh, they aren't back yet? Cayan and Shiloh are baking a cake in the school kitchen. I think Harmony is probably in her room."

I frowned. "Didn't they start that after breakfast? It's almost one!"

Sage matched my frown with one of her own. "Maybe we should go check on them."

I knocked on Harmony's door and poked my head in. She was draped over her bed sideways, feet propped up on her windowsill and her hair flowing off the bed to the floor like a black and pink waterfall. "Hey we're gonna go check on Shi and Cayan. Wanna come?"

She rolled backward onto her feet. "Sure. My brother and the guys were gonna help them."

I shuddered. "I'm worried now. Your brother and kitchens don't mix."

As we neared the kitchen, yells and shrieks sounded down the hallway, then a couple of crashes. We exchanged alarmed looks and ran for the door. Sage flung it open and we saw…

Well, utter chaos: Tyler was crouched in the corner, egg and flour coating his raised arms; Logan was chasing Cayan with a carton of milk; and Shiloh, Jason and Artemis, all three covered in flour from head to toe, were hurling eggs and sticks of butter at Roman, who was putting up a valiant effort at shielding himself with a cake pan.

I took a deep breath and yelled, "What is going on in here?!"

Cayan skidded to halt and Logan crashed into her as the Terrifying Trio stopped attacking Roman mid-throw and Tyler lowered his arms.

I heard Sage giggle and Harmony couldn't help letting out an unlady-like snort. I may or may not have chuckled. They were quite a sight, all covered in baking ingredients.

"Call me crazy, but I'm fairly sure cake recipes don't call for food fights," snickered Harmony as she walked up to Jason and wiped some egg off his face. He smirked and pressed his hand against her cheek, leaving a flour handprint.

Roman cleared his throat and Harmony stepped away and grinned at her older brother. "You look like you pissed off a baker Ro."

"Not really important," I said, pinching an egg-splattered dishtowel between my fingers. "Is there a cake in the oven yet? We have to go in, like, an hour."

Cayan's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, I told my mom I was going to bring the cake! What do I do?"

Sage peered into the fridge. "There's no more eggs in here. Maybe we should call a cake shop?"

"Is there time?" asked Tyler.

"You guys should worry more about getting changed and being back here before we leave for Andros," I said lightly, dusting off Tyler's hair. My hand caused a cloud of flour to puff up above his head.

Cayan laughed. "Yeah, Ma won't let you into the castle like that."

Logan paused in wiping off his face. "Castle?"

"Yeah," said Shiloh, "Queen Aisha won't want us tracking in eggs and flour."

"Queen?"

Roman bent over so Sage could pluck shells out of his longish blue-black hair. "Yeah, you didn't know? Cayan's a princess."

Logan frowned. "No, I didn't know. How come no one told me?"

Cayan shrugged as she picked eggshells out of her own hair. "Didn't think it was important."

Logan didn't answer; he just finished wiping his face and plastered a too-big grin on his face. "C'mon guys. I've got flour in uncomfortable places."

He was out the door before anyone could say good-bye.

"We'll meet you back here in an hour," Art finally said.

"We'll also pick up a cake," added Tyler, trying to fill in the awkwardness that Logan left in his haste.

"Have a good time on Andros," said Jason, briefly squeezing Harmony's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sage as she finished Roman's hair.

"Yeah," I said. "You and Logan were invited."

He frowned. "We were?"

Tyler nodded. "You were."

"Oh. Then I'll see you guys in an hour."

The guys left and we all stared at the mess in the kitchen.

"Well we should go get ready," said Cayan, unconcerned about any weirdness Logan may or may not have left.

"Um, we're ready. You two, on the other hand are covered in bleh," said Harmony, rolling her eyes.

Which was true: Sage and I were ready too. Harmony wore a red knee-length skirt and a white blouse with a high neck and cap sleeves. Sage was wearing loose swishy black pants and a dark green scoop-neck sweater. I had on a pink sundress with a white belt.

"We'll clean this up before Ms. G sees it," I said, flicking my wrist. Pans flew into the sink as Sage rolled up her sleeves to start washing.

Harmony pushed Shiloh and Cayan out the door. "Go, go!" Then she turned around to survey the mess and sighed. "Seriously why is it every time my brother enters a kitchen, food ends up every where?"

"It's a curse," said Sage cheerfully, scrubbing away at the pans.

"Well c'mon Harmony," I said tiredly. "All this mess won't clean itself up… Or will it?"

"No," said Sage simply.

"But-"

"She said no Di."

"…Fine."

* * *

**Logan PoV**

I was lying there staring blankly at the ceiling, not even caring that I was getting flour and yuck on my bed, when there was a knock on my door.

"Logan?" Roman entered the room and frowned, his wet hair dripping in his face. "Dude, why aren't you cleaned up yet? We have to leave soon."

"Not going."

"What? Why?"

I groaned and rolled over. "Don't wanna."

Roman leaned against the door frame and studied me. "Stop acting like a two year old cause Cayan didn't say she was a princess."

"That's not why."

"Liar."

"Am not!" Roman's eyes narrowed into slits. "Okay, I am."

"It's nothing to get bent out of shape about. None of the girls advertise they're princesses. The entire magical community knows who we are."

I bolted up. "You're royal too?!"

He snorted. "No, but we might as well be. My parents have helped save the realms more times than most people can count before I was five. Shiloh, Cayan, Art and Di are the only real royals, but Ty, Sage and my sisters and I get treated like it anyway."

"I've never seen it," I said.

"Because we're at school. My dad believes in equal treatment. So does Aunt Tecna. Although if Sage were a boy and went here, she would so be Saladin's favorite."

"Ohh…kay." I didn't know how to respond to that.

There was a moment of silence and I wondered if Roman was done.

"So, what's the big deal if she's a princess and didn't tell you. Anyone could've told you, even Jason."

"It's kind of a big piece of info in the 'get-to-know-you' game."

Roman shrugged. "Tell her that then."

"Tell her?"

"Yeah. She won't know what your problem is and she'll be pissed that you skipped out tonight."

I scowled. "I'll talk to her later"

"Whatever man. You're funeral."

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for now folks! I've got a poll on my profile asking what you guys would like to see next. It'll be open til June 1st! Go vote! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hiya! Next chapter is here! on time for once too!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Been forgetting to do this. I don't own Winx club.

* * *

Missing

* * *

**Cayan PoV**

I examined myself in the mirror in the room I shared with Harmony: black leggings, cerulean cable-knit tunic, and gray ankle boots to match my gray belt. All in all, I looked pretty good.

Just then there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called as I adjusted my belt.

Shiloh poked her head in. "Hey the guys are outside. Uncle Riven got a chocolate cake. Ready to go?"

"Yep," I said cheerfully, following her out of the room. Shiloh was wearing a lavender long-sleeved v-neck under a lacy violet camisole and white pants. I grinned. "Are you excited to see your brother?"

"Yep!" giggled Shiloh. "I can't wait to see how much Hale's grown. Luke, Symphony and Silas too."

"Speaking of Luke, did his big sister and the others get the kitchen clean?"

"Yeah, it's sparkling more than Diana's sweet sixteen dress." She paused. "Cayan?"

"Hm?"

"Did Logan seem a little… upset to you when he left?"

I frowned slightly. "Well now that you mention it…"

"You guys should talk it out on the way to Andros."

I smiled. "No worries, I will."

But when we reached the courtyard, Logan was nowhere to be seen. Jason was there— Harmony and Sage were pleased with this— but Logan wasn't.

"Everyone here?" asked Uncle Riven. "Great, get on and let's get out of here."

Everyone boarded and Harmony's dad started barking directions.

"Roman, help me navigate. Tyler, help Roman so we don't get lost."

"Oto!" **(1)**

"Yes Sir!

"C'mon girls," said Aunt Tecna as she took a seat on the bench against the wall. Sage and Harmony sat opposite her. Tyler settled down next to his mom, Diana perched beside him. Artemis sat down next to his sister and Shiloh cuddled up to him. Jason was about to go sit between Harmony and Sage, but I grabbed his arm.

"Jason, where's Logan?"

He looked very uncomfortable and glanced at Harmony, who was looking at them curiously. "He decided not to come. Sorry Cayan."

He pulled away and finally sat between the two waiting girls. I sat on the other side of Sage and slumped. Was Logan really that mad? I shook my head and tuned into the conversation that had started when we took off.

"…stayed behind with Oji **(2)**," finished Harmony. Sage was looking at her worriedly. "It's not too bad, is it?"

"Oh no, don't worry. Raven's just got a cold, but Sym stayed behind because of her headaches. They're coming more often now."

"Oka thinks it's because her full powers are coming in," added Roman from the wheel.

"Roman, focus."

"Sorry Oto."

"So no Symphony and no Raven?" I finally asked.

"Nope. No Rikki either. Aunt Roxy said she had too much homework, so she's staying with her grandfather, helping at his musical juice bar place."

Jason looked at her strangely and repeated, "Musical juice bar place?"

"The Fruity Music Bar in Gardenia," said Aunt Tecna. "Riven used to work there you know."

"Worst job ever. And he thought my name was Ribbon at one point. Sky's never let me live it down."

Jason cracked a grin he couldn't see and I strongly suspected that Ribbon was going to be Uncle Riven's new nickname at Red Fountain for the foreseeable future.

The conversation turned to next weekend's plans. Only Jason and Sage had them. I wondered what was going on there and if Harmony or Roman would get annoyed. But Harmony merely encouraged them to have a good time after giving up trying to get them to say what they were doing. Roman didn't seem to hear. I zoned out again.

We entered the realm of Andros an hour later. The ship landed fluidly and my father met us outside.

"Pa!" He laughed and swung me around like I was a little girl again. "There's my baby! How are you Cayan? You lovin' Alfea?"

I smiled and nodded, euphoric to be home. Pa looked around and greeted everyone. Harmony introduced Jason and Pa grinned. "Good to meet you. But where's your friend?" He turned to me again, a slight frown marring his features. "I thought I asked you to invite him baby-girl."

My initial happiness started to fade. "He couldn't make it."

Pa sighed. "Ah well. Too bad. I wanted to meet him." He shrugged. "C'mon baby-girl, let's go find your Ma."

Pa led the way to the banquet hall where most of our parents were already seated. Three seats were at the head of the table and Ma sat in the one to the right. Aunt Bloom sat just to her right with Uncle Sky two places down. Aunt Roxy sat next to him and Uncle Andy sat one chair over, next to Aunt Stella and Uncle Brandon sat two places down. Aunt Flora was directly across from Aunt Bloom and Uncle Helia stood behind her chair. Three chairs down from them was Uncle Timmy and two places down from him was Aunt Musa. I knew the spaces were for our group and the three younger boys, who were probably playing in the garden with their wooden swords.

Just after I thought that, Ma looked up and spotted me. "Cayan!"

"Hi Ma."

I walked up behind her chair and we hugged before I sat down on the far left chair at the head of the table. I noticed a servant take a chair away and I once again wondered why Logan had brushed off my parents' dinner invitation. Pa sat between Ma and me as Sage hugged her parents and sat next to her mom. Uncle Helia took his place one space away so that Luke, Sage's little brother, would sit between them. Tyler sat by Uncle Timmy and Aunt Tecna sat by Aunt Musa. On her other side, Harmony and Roman sat down and Riven sat at the end. Jason looked at the table setting between Roman and Riven and looked like he wanted to head for the other side, but Shiloh had already filled in her seat next to her father and the twins were sitting between their parents. So, resembling someone about to head for the guillotine, took a seat between his potential girlfriend's overprotective father and brother.

Poor guy.

Aunt Bloom started the conversation again. "So how have you kids been since the Mixer?"

"Yeah," joked Uncle Andy. "Working hard or hardly working?" Shiloh opened her mouth to say something but Artemis said, "Oh you know. Homework, weekends, demanding hand-to-hand combat teachers."

Uncle Riven snorted and everyone laughed. The conversation continued past the appetizers before Aunt Stella looked around and asked, "It's so weird the Silas, Luke and Hale are missing the first course."

Sage looked worried. "Luke _never _misses a meal."

"Neither does Hale," said Uncle Sky.

Aunt Roxy was turning pale. "Silas said they'd be back in ten minutes…"

The mothers of the missing children were instantly out of their seats. Uncle Helia tried to get Aunt Flora back into her seat while Uncle Sky and Uncle Andy followed their wives out of the hall. Pa signaled one of the guards.

"Prince Hale of Domino and Eraklyon, Prince Silas of Tir Nan Og and Luke of Linphea are missing. Would you please search the upper floors?"

"Yes King Nabu!"

Ma stood up and started to organize who was left. "Tecna and Timmy, try looking in the eastern towers while Nabu and I take the west. Riven, Musa, catch up with the others and search the lower levels."

Aunt Flora started to stand up, but Ma and Uncle Helia made her sit down again. When she started to protest, Pa said gently, "Flora, you should stay here. If you have an attack a guard can get the doctor. It's closest to the infirmary. Besides, you running yourself sick won't help the boys."

She sighed but sat down again and Uncle Helia kissed the top of her head.

"We'll search outside," I said as we all split up.

Sage rushed ahead of everyone, calling for her brother. "Luke! Come out! This isn't funny! You're going to make Mama sick!"

Roman motioned for Diana and Tyler to follow him before taking Sage's hand.

"We'll check the gardens. You can listen to the plants to find out if they were there."

Artemis put an arm around Shiloh. "We'll search the beach."

Harmony nodded. "Jason and I will come too."

"I can call my cousins to see if they went swimming with the sea turtles," I said. Jason looked a little confused when I said that, but we didn't have time to enlighten him about my aquatic cousins.

We all split up, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Hale, Luke and Silas.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay everyone that's it! Go vote on my poll if you haven't already. It'll be open till June 1st. And to prove if any of you actually read my A/Ns or not, leave the name of you favorite New Winx Club member and you favorite New Specialist in a REVIEW!

**(1) **Like I said a couple chapters ago, trying to keep parents set apart by what the kids call them. Harmony and Roman use the Japanese words for Mom and Dad, Oka and Oto.

**(2) **Oji means grandfather in Japanese.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Winx Club, Andy and Roxy would've gotten together and Nabu would've never died/gotten turned into a flower.

* * *

The Second Appearance

* * *

**Shiloh PoV**

I anxiously looked out at sea where Cayan's head bobbed in and out of the water, talking with her cousins. Artemis and Harmony were searching the beach and inlets while Jason and I combed the rocks.

"I really hope they didn't come this way," I said fearfully as Jason helped me over a rock.

"Why?"

"One false step and our brothers would fall between the rocks and hurt themselves."

Jason glanced down and grimaced. "Come on, there's solid ground over here."

We jumped carefully onto the sand, but I till tripped. I hissed in pain; a sharp, small rock cut open my hand. Then I gasped. "Look Jason! Footprints!"

He squatted down next to me and studied them. "Only two sets. I thought there were three of them?"

"Silas is smaller than Luke and Hale. It wouldn't be the first time he was ditched by them."

He scanned the area and pointed. "They're headed to that cave."

I groaned as he helped me up. "Why is it always _caves?_"

We cautiously approached the dark jagged mouth of the cave. Just as we were about to enter, a small blur rushed out and crashed into Jason.

"Whoa there!"

"Luke!"

The boy looked up in terror, his blue eyes wide and his floppy honey brown hair wild and mussed. He only came up to my shoulder and he had a Laser String Glove on one hand. The string on the index finger was snapped. Jason noticed and he was all business.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled his own glove out of his pocked and pulled it on.

"It's got Hale!" Luke cried in fear. My heart stopped.

"What's got Hale?" demanded Jason.

"A shadow," he whispered.

"We'll take care of— Shiloh! Hey, don't go in alone!" I ignored him completely, rushing blindly into the dark cave, my icy magic instantly at my fingertips.

"Hale! Hale where are you?!"

"Shiloh!" A boy with my wavy strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes ran towards me. "It's coming!"

A shrill screech exploded behind me. I screamed and shot forward, my arms wrapping themselves around my little brother and we huddled against the wall as the shadow advanced. I threw up a hasty shield, but I had a feeling it wouldn't do much.

Suddenly, three sets of laser wires wrapped around its neck and arms, slamming it to the ground. I saw Helia and Luke at the entrance and Jason bounded up to us, a blue broadsword in hand.

"Come on! It's down but it's not out!" I pulled Hale to his feet as Jason propelled me out of the cave, Helia doing the same to Luke. The shadow screamed again and the temperature dropped twenty degrees. Ice started to form on Jason's hair and Hale's jacket.

"What the heck?" Jason brushed the ice off as we ran.

I stopped for half a second and spread my fingers, shooting ice bolts at the shadow.

It snarled and Helia yelled, "Back to the castle!"

We ran over the rocks and Cayan rushed up to us when we hit the beach.

"Roman found Silas in the gardens. Oh good you found Hale and Luke!"

"Hurry!" I said panicking.

She looked confused. "Huh?"

"We gotta run!"

The shadow screamed, making Cayan stumble backwards, but it wouldn't go past the rocks. It screamed one more time and faded away. Artemis and Harmony ran up to us. Artemis grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. "Was that…?"

"Yes. I think it was the same one."

"Shiloh! Jason!" Sage was sprinting toward us with our parents. "_Luke!_"

he boy broke away from his father and launched himself at his sister. "Oh thank goodness! Mama was so worried about you."

Hale ran toward Mom and Dad and Mom was crying and kept asking, "Are you hurt anywhere? Hale are you sure?"

Dad alternated between telling Mom to relax a bit and looking at Artemis and me with a peculiar expression on his face. Artemis stiffened beside me and whispered, "Uh, Shi? Does Uncle Sky…?"

I groaned, but buried my face in his chest anyway. Hey, Dad had already seen us, so what the heck?

"This is gonna be fun to explain…"

* * *

**Sage PoV**

After everyone headed back to the palace and I released my little brother into Mama's anxious care, everyone decided that the night should end early this year.

"All I want to do is take my wife and son home," sighed King Sky. He'd taken the news of Shiloh and Artemis's relationship pretty well. There were only little threats that were unlikely to be carried out.

"I second that," Papa said putting an arm around Mama, who still clutched at Luke.

We all said good-bye to our families and loaded onto the ship. Jason was taking Roman's place as navigator on the way back. I felt a hand fall lightly on my shoulder as I started to board. I turned and Roman was looking down at me. My heart skipped a beat as always, but this time I managed not squeak when I said, "Yes Roman? What is it?"

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Sage, are you…" He pressed his lips together and started over. "What are you girls doing next weekend?"

I blinked. "I don't know about the others, but I'm busy."

He looked surprised. "Really? Doing what?"

"Going out with Jason."

Roman's expression grew stormier than the weather around Cloud Tower and my stomach dropped. Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say. I opened my mouth to say… what? What could I have said?

Roman stormed onto the ship and threw himself next to Artemis and Shiloh.

I sighed. I don't get boys.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh Sage... Poll's still up if you haven't voted! Reviews are most welcome!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is the chapter that should have been up last Thursday. Look for the normal update in two days!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club. I do own their kids.

* * *

The Good Spy Young

* * *

**Roman PoV**

I walked down the hall, thinking about nothing and everything: my wind rider, Sage, my sword, Sage, my sister's birthday, Sage… Don't judge me.

I passed a familiar and heard an interesting bit of conversation.

"…know what you're doing Jason?"

I stopped walking and narrowed my eyes. I listened for more.

"Don't worry about it Tyler. Harmony won't even know. Unless you tell her." The last bit had a warning in it. "I'm gonna go meet Sage now. See ya later."

I backed away from the door and watched as Enemy #1 left and headed down the hallway. I followed him and watched as Jason got on the bus to Downtown Magix. I fished out my cell phone and dialed my sister. "Hey meet me in Magix Square in five minutes."

Five minutes later, I was waiting by my locked up wind rider and my sister was storming over to me, clearly annoyed. "Roman, what was _so _important that you felt the need to demand my presence at ten o'clock in the morning _on a Saturday!_"

She was right up in my face and I actually had to lean back. "Jason's two-timing you."

She stared at me like I'd just sucker-punched her in the gut.

"What?" Then she glared at me. "Roman you idiot! He's hanging out with Sage today. I saw her leave ten minutes ago! Besides, it's very hard to two-time someone you're not dating. This is pathetic Roman, you know I like him so you lie about him and that's just—"

I cut her off by grabbing her arm. "I'll prove it."

I dragged her down the street before pointing around the corner. "He's messing with Sage."

Sage and Jason were sitting by the window of the small cafe. Sage was eating a salad and was listening intently to Jason as he talked. I couldn't hear what they were saying but my blood was boiling seeing them together. "See Harmony?"

She looked at me sardonically. "This is your proof? They're just eating lunch. You know, as _friends_."

"They're on a DATE!"

She rolled her eyes. "Roman, I don't-"

"They're leaving, c'mon!"

I pulled her with me, following them closely. Jason paused by the window of a store. Sage peered in the window and smiled up at him. I still wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but Jason took her hand and led her into the store.

"He's holding her hand!"

Harmony, who was getting more annoyed by the second, glared at me. "I hold guys hands all the time. It doesn't mean anything. Freak out when they start making out and not before. I'm going to the music store."

I gaped at my sister as she walked past the store as Jason and Sage came out. She gave them a friendly wave, but didn't stop walking. Sage waved back but Jason looked embarrassed. He was also holding something behind his back. Harmony rounded the corner and I crept closer.

"...was close. Do you think she suspected anything?"

Sage shook her head. "No but we should hit the other music store later, after she's gone back to Alfea."

Jason nodded and they walked toward an art store that was one of Sage's favorites. I slipped in after them and grabbed a magazine that I pretended to read.

"So she doesn't suspect a thing?"

"Nope. But Shiloh and Diana know now. They said they'd cover for us." She inspected the paints and brushes before her. "I think I can be done by Friday."

He grinned. "Awesome. I could kiss you."

She laughed. "Not here. Don't want to start rumors now, do we?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I'd heard enough by now. "Seriously? I can't believe you two."

They looked shocked to see me.

"Roman, what are you doing here?" asked Jason, recovering from his shock first.

"Proving that you two are secretly dating!"

Sage looked dismayed by my conclusion. "Do you really think that?"

Jason had stopped looking shocked and started looking angry. "We're just friends shopping for another friend's birthday."

"Oh I'm _so _sure," I began hotly, then stopped. "Wait, what?"

"We're looking for a birthday present," repeated Jason. His voice was flat as he pulled a CD out of his backpack. "I was helping Sage find a gift for Harmony. She told me she was interested in the music I listened to, but I'd already paid Sage to do a painting for her. So Sage wanted to get her the CD."

Sage looked like she was about to cry. "I'm painting her portrait. Jason came with me to get new brushes so I could finish."

By now, I was starting to feel like the bad guy. "You were holding hands…"

Jason rolled his eyes. "It was crowded. I didn't want to lose Sage. If I had, I'd have never found my way back to Red Fountain. And if by some miracle I did, _you_ would've killed me for losing her."

"You know I don't like crowds Roman," she said softly. I could feel my cheeks going red. At least she wasn't about to cry now.

"I just thought… you two spend so much time together, so I thought…"

"That I was making a move on her?" asked Jason incredulously. "I thought I made it clear that I like _Harmony. _Not Sage. No offense," he added, glancing down at her.

She ignored him. "How could you Roman? _Everyone _knows that I'm in love with y—"

She cut herself off abruptly, turning white underneath her tan skin. I couldn't believe what I was hearing (it was a good kind of disbelief this time).

Jason cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm going… um, anywhere but here."

And then the coward ran out of the store. I know we don't get along, but did he have to leave me alone with a terrified Sage? I hope he gets lost.

Speaking of Sage she looked like she was about to bolt.

"Sage what were you going to say?"

She lowered her head so she was looking at my feet instead of my face and mumbled something unintelligible.

I lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eye. "Sorry didn't catch that."

"I'm in love with you."

A grin spread across my face. "One more time?"

She gave me a tiny annoyed frown. "I love you."

I leaned in close and whispered, "I love you too."

Her whole face lit up and I kissed her now-smiling lips. And everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **There ya go. Happy? Enjoy it cuz I go _plans _for the Winx on Thursday. PLANS! xD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Here's this week's chapter! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm not successful enough to own Winx Club.

* * *

Gone!

* * *

**Jason PoV**

I grinned as I watched Roman lean in and kiss Sage. Honestly, it was about time. According to Tyler, those two have been dancing around each other since they hit puberty. Probably even before.

I turned away from the shop and headed down the street, thinking about my own girl problems. That was mistake number one.

Why? Because I looked up and realized that I'd definitely made a wrong turn. I did _not_ remember this alleyway.

Crap. Crap, crap, _crap_.

All of a sudden, a dark misshapen shape loomed over me on the right. I went on the offensive in less than half a second, my left foot planted on the ground so I could snap a solid kick to the creature's sternum. It stumbled back, but looked at me with a nasty grin on its face. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and the last thing I saw was three shadowy figures.

I know I've been saying this a lot today but… crap.

* * *

**Tyler PoV**

It'd been three weeks since Jason disappeared from Downtown Magix. No one could find him. Sage had cried for the first five days, saying it was all her fault and that she knew Jason didn't know Magix that well and she should've stayed with him.

Roman had a different story: it was his entire fault because he'd made the situation awkward and that had made Jason hightail it out of the store where he was last seen.

Harmony ended up yelling and screaming at both of them before breaking down and running to her room. Cayan was beside herself trying to make sure her best friend didn't do anything rash. Artemis comforted his girlfriend and his sister as best he could while helping the rest of Red Fountain look for the lost student.

Everyone, even some of the alumni like my dad and Uncle Helia, was helping with the search for the missing Jason Stark. Except for one person.

Logan.

He'd locked himself up in his room and even his roommate, Prince Allegro of Melody, couldn't get past all the charms he'd put on the door.

"Obviously he doesn't want to be disturbed," sighed the fifteen year old prince, sweeping his pale blond hair behind his ear. It flopped back into place, obscuring his left eye. "But I'm getting worried. He hasn't left the room once. That means he hasn't eaten. I mean, I'm not a doctor or a healer or anything, but that can't be healthy."

I shifted anxiously and glanced at Roman. "Thanks Allegro. Can you let us know if he makes an appearance?"

"Sure Roman. Whatever you need."

It's a good thing Logan's roommate idolized Roman and his dad or we'd have never known what was going on in there.

Another week of this went by. Sage was always coming and going now, determined to help her Uncle Saladin track Jason. Problem was, they needed something of his to make the spell work, something really special to him. Jason hadn't brought anything very important with him from Earth. He'd always said half of his stuff couldn't be moved from his room at home anyway. The only thing important he'd brought was his toolbox and it had gone missing.

Helia and Riven were mystified by this. "There are a lot of mechanics here at Red Fountain," said Riven when I told him. "But I always thought everyone was too scared of him to take his toys."

"Maybe he had on him? Roman said he had a backpack," suggested Helia.

"No way. That thing is way to bulky too fit in Jason's puny backpack," I said. My dad patted my back sympathetically before heading for a group of returning students. Great, one more thing for my list of things to worry about.

No one was getting anywhere and I could tell Artemis and Roman were getting peeved.

"What I don't get is why Logan isn't helping! Isn't he supposed to be Jason's best friend?" grumbled Art, kicking the wall and grimacing at the pain.

Sage looked distressed by this and she leaned into Roman. "Uncle Saladin and I could really use Logan's help with this spell. He's the best wizard in his class. Why won't he come out?"

Roman growled and pushed away from the wall, causing Sage to stumble. He steadied her and took off down the hall.

We ran to catch up to him. "Hey Roman, where are you going?" asked Art.

"If Logan think he can hide in his room while all this is going on, he's got another thing coming."

"Roman wait!" cried Sage. "You can't just barge in!"

Allegro, who was standing guard like Roman told him, yelped as his idol started running for the door. "Roman stop! You'll just—"

Roman flew away from the door with a crash and Sage and I hurried over. "Roman!"

"—bounce off," finished Allegro sheepishly. "Sorry I already tried that. I've got a bruise the size of Ruby Reef for my trouble. Should've warned you."

Roman scowled at him darkly. Artemis marched up to the door but didn't touch it. Instead, he sucked in a breath and yelled, "Logan! If you don't get out here right now, I'm gonna—"

We never found out what Art would've done, cause Logan and Allegro's door flew open and a very tired looking wizard appeared. I glanced inside his room and solved the mystery of the Missing Stark Toolbox: it was sitting in a magic circle of flickering candles. Sage and Saladin had set up a similar one in the elderly Headmaster's office.

"I just finished my **Search. **I know where Jason is."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun-dun-DUN! Okie-dokie guys, review! Please don't flame too hard if you're pissed about Jason. Just review!

**PS:** Person who _**always**_ reviews as Guest (cause I'm pretty sure it's just one person). I would love to be able to talk to you. So I'm begging you, PLEASE SIGN IN WHEN YOU REVIEW! Or if you don't have an account, make one. It's free.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so late. :(

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Winx Club, it probably wouldn't have gotten past the fist season. People would've hated all my cliffhangers and stopped watching lol.

* * *

Trapped

* * *

**Jason PoV**

I stared uninterestedly at the ceiling as the two trolls outside my cell bickered about something I didn't care about. I'd been stuck in this dank, dark place for who knows how long, I'd missed my almost-girlfriend's birthday and the only reason I hadn't gone absolutely bonkers was because I wasn't the only prisoner. Though she wasn't in a cell, the small pre-teen girl was as much a prisoner as I was. I thought back to my first week here and the first day I'd met Rayne.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey you! Wake up!"_

_I glared at the evil looking woman who brought me here. As usual, she made me sick to look at. Her hair was stringy and white and her blue eyes were pale and sick looking. She may have been good-looking about twenty years ago but those days were long gone._

"_About time," she snarled angrily and I quickly looked down. My dad always said that you should never look an angry woman in the eyes. They can smell fear._

_Or maybe that was wild animals. Whatever. Same difference with this wacko._

"_I see you're going to be difficult Silas."_

_Never going to understand why she keeps calling me that. Although it did sound familiar…_

"_No matter. Once your mother comes for you, I'll have my bait for that dratted Winx Cub!"_

_My mom? My dad was the one with the high-tech gadgets. This lady, as I suspected after the first time she called me Silas, is cracked._

_Crazy lady smirked at me from behind the bars. "Bloom won't stand for Roxy being imprisoned!"_

_Okay, I __**know **__I know those names. Bloom is Shiloh's mom and Roxy was at Cayan's parent's dinner… Wait a minute…Silas was one of those kids that got lost. She thought that was__** me**__? I mean, okay, we both have black hair but after that the similarities stop. I'm at least four years older, if not more, three feet taller and my eyes are gray, not freaking purple._

_This lady is completely nuts._

_She was sweeping out of the room, cackling like a maniac. I started pacing my cell and looking for things I could use as a weapon. Maybe if I pried a stone from the cobbled floor._

I was concentrating so hard I didn't notice immediately that it had gotten very quiet. I looked to the door and saw bright green eyes peering at me through the bars.

"…_Hi?"_

"_Hello. Who are you?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Not Silas."_

_The eyes rolled. "I figured. He's supposed to be my age. You're like eighteen."_

"_Seventeen," I corrected automatically._

_The eyes backed up a little and I saw that they belong to a girl with white and pale skin._

"_I'm sorry you got sucked into this. Mom's trying to capture the queen of Tir Nan Og."_

"_That's your mom? Really?"_

"_Sadly, yes."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm used to it. Mom's deluded."_

"_Why am I not surprised?"_

_I studied her closely and she __**did**__ look like psycho-witch. "What's your name?"_

_She grinned at me. "Not Silas!"_

_I chuckled. This kid was already growing on me. "Smart aleck. Name's Jason."_

"_I'm Rayne," she said shyly getting closer to the door and peeking over the edge._

"_You're a pretty special kid Rayne."_

_She beamed. "Thanks!" Her smile faltered. "I still can't let you out. Mom would kill me."_

"_She's Mother of the Year," I muttered and peered out the window. The trolls were fast asleep, still standing at their posts. "Did you do that?"_

"_Uh-huh," she said, nodding. "I can't do it for very long though."_

_My brain started working in overtime. "Hey Rayne. How about we make a deal?"_

_She tilted her head to the side. She reminded me of the Alfea girls. Weird when her mom reminded me of Cloud Tower witches. "What deal?"_

"_You bring me my backpack and let me out and I'll take you with me back to Red Fountain."_

_Her eyes lit up. "Is that by Alfea?"_

"_Yeah. Do you want to go there?"_

_She nodded eagerly, but looked a bit troubled. "My mom's a witch. Will they let me in?"_

"_Let me see what else you can do besides that helpful little sleep spell."_

_She stepped back and rubbed her hands together, then blew on them. When her tiny hands cupped the air in front of her, a small ball of flame._

_I applauded softly. "Nice. I'm no magician, but my friend Logan's magic feels like yours, warm and friendly. I think in a couple years they'd let you in."_

_She looked excited about that. "Where would I be before then?"_

_I hadn't thought about that. "How about with me?"_

_Well, my mom did always want a little girl. Rayne looked delighted. "So you'd be my papa?"_

_I snorted. "Um no. How about you're big brother?"_

_She laughed. "Okay, Big Brother!"_

_I smiled in spite of myself. The trolls started to stir and I shooed Rayne away. "You should scram. Looks like they're waking up."_

_She hurried to the other door and saluted me before disappearing._

FLASHBACK END

That was a long time ago. Rayne's mom hadn't taken my watch, so I knew that I'd been here for at least a month. Rayne herself popped in every once in a while to update me on the search for my stuff.

I heard the trolls grow quiet and it was comfortably warm in the cell now.

"Hey Rayne."

"Hi Brother!" She dimpled at me and I met her at the bars. "I've looked everywhere except my mom's lair. So it's probably there."

I frowned. "If you're going to get in serious trouble, I don't want you to go in there."

She deflated a bit. "But then we won't be able to get out!"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

She pouted. "But…"

"Promise you won't go in there. We don't know what your mother might do if she catches you."

She looked at me and I saw a steely determination that made my stomach drop. "I can't promise. I'm going right now. Be back soon!"

She ran out the door. "No, Rayne, wait," I hissed, but shut up because the trolls were waking up.

I slumped against the door and clenched my fist. I hoped, for Rayne's sake and my own, that she didn't get caught.

* * *

**Diana PoV**

The girls and I walked into Magix Pizza Palace and were shown to a corner booth in the back. Sage and the guys were sitting there and I was pretty sure that was the prince of Melody sitting awkwardly next to a rumpled Logan.

"Spill. What was with the 911?" Cayan asked, frowning ferociously at Logan. Guess they were still fighting.

He didn't look up but answered bluntly, "I found Jason."

Harmony was slowly clenching her fists and I huffed. "About time. Man, my mom was right: being a teenage fairy at Alfea brings nothing but drama."

"So what's the plan?" asked Shiloh, ignoring me completely.

"Search and rescue. Saladin has restricted our entire school to looking for Jason, but they're giving up hope," my twin explained.

Sage added, "Papa said we could take one of the ships if we want to look for him, but he didn't sound to hopeful either."

"Artemis didn't tell him that I had located Jason in the Dark Forest behind Cloud Tower," interrupted Logan, looking up.

I gasped. "Logan what is _up_ with that eye?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "You're gentle brother bruised it with his brutal fist."

"For locking himself up in his room and not telling anyone what he was doing for a month," said Allegro, brushing some of his hair out of his face. It just flopped back. "It was epic."

"Do you know where in the forest?" interrupted Harmony. There was an impatient edge to her voice.

Logan winced. "No, not really…"

"Well _that _narrows it down," I muttered.

"Well what are we waiting for? We'd best get started," said Shiloh.

We all stood up and headed for Red Fountain.

* * *

**A/N: **See you next week!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Alrighty, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little late!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club. If I did Nabu would be alive.

* * *

Rescue, Part One

* * *

**Artemis PoV**

Allegro had _not _been pleased at being left behind but Roman had told him that if we didn't come back within three hours, he had to tell Saladin and the other instructors where we were. He was still annoyed but he did as Roman asked.

As we piloted the ship past Cloud Tower, I heard Shiloh mumble under her breath, "_Translucsa_."

I'm pretty sure that was a spell to make us sort of invisible. I remember Diana complaining that it was too difficult. Roman must've heard Shiloh too, because he turned to her with a grin. "What? Don't trust our shields?"

She glared at him and cheerfully said, "Nope."

Roman's face fell into a grimace and turned his attention back to flying. I looked over at Logan, who was also mumbling under his breath, but he had a glowing white and blue orb in his hand.

Suddenly, it shot out of his hand and through the windshield of the ship. Logan leaped to his feet and crashed into my seat. "Quick, follow it! It's leading us to Jason!"

Roman and I put the ship on full-throttle and we heard crashing noises from the back of the ship. I turned and saw Shiloh and Sage in a heap on the floor, while Harmony was clinging to a support beam to keep from falling. I heard an indignant shriek and turned just in time to watch Cayan shove Tyler off of her. Diana, who had collapsed next to her, was snickering. Logan had also suffered a bit from the lurch: he was sprawled on Roman's lap.

"Sorry dude."

"We will never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

"Uh, guys?" I interjected as Logan hauled himself up. "The orb's going right."

Everyone lunged for something to hold onto as ship veered and began its descent. We landed with a bump and disembarked to begin our search. We were in a dark forest with grime suffocating all the plants. Sage looked furious. "That shouldn't be there, even if it is a witchy forest. It's a product of human interference!"

Tyler shivered as he looked at the part of the forest that was viciously hacked through. "Well, someone has taken up residence, that's for sure."

We all peered at the crude trail before Shiloh straightened up and said, "Well, the search orb went in there, so that's where Jason is. Now let's go get him."

The entire group nodded and my heart warmed even more toward Shiloh. I caught her hand as we started walking and whispered, "You're amazing."

She turned a pretty shade of pink and smiled at me. I let go of her hand to pull out my titanium bow. I loved this bow. It never ran out of arrows because it generated its own with plasma.

Roman had also pulled out his green laser-katana while Tyler had produced his plasma-gun. Logan had drawn a five foot platinum staff out of a red cloth bag that he always carried. It had raised silver embellishments that looked like climbing ivy and the top curled around a lapis lazuli the size of my fist. It shone even in the dark of the forest.

I heard Diana inhale sharply and knew exactly what she was going to ask for on our birthday in June.

Girls.

* * *

**Rayne PoV**

After I left my new big brother in cell, I sprinted to my room. As I passed mom's lair within our lair, I heard a shriek of anger and a loud crash. Against my better judgment, I crept to the door and peeked inside. Mom's long white hair was a mess of gnarls and tangles and she was breathing heavily in fury, clenching the side of her cauldron. She grunted in disgust and flung it away from her, spilling the contents over the floor. I saw a picture of nine teenagers making their way through the woods to our damp and depressing home in the puddles of the foul smelling concoction.

I backed away from the door slowly and tiptoed to the end of the hall. I turned the corner and ran as fast as I could to my room. I grabbed my small black and white checkered backpack and shoved my piggybank, my jacket and my brushes and stuff in it. I also snatched my baby blue boating hat and jammed it on my head while I rushed to my door.

I paused, then hurried to the bed and grabbed my stuffed monkey Lolo.

I was even quieter on my way back to my mom's private cave. When I peered in again, I saw that she had fallen into a fitful sleep on her daybed.

After confirming she would be out of it for a long time, I stuffed my backpack behind a rock. Then I crawled into the room and looked for Jason's backpack. I found them on a shelf where Mom kept her potion ingredients. I carefully pulled it down and unzipped it without making too much noise. Inside, I found a CD, a glove, a cell phone and the hilt of a sword. I re-zipped the backpack and tiptoed back to the door.

Halfway across the room, I stepped in the spilled potion with a splash. I froze in fear as my mother snorted and tossed in her sleep. I held my breath and I continued out of the room and retrieved my backpack from the rock before I let it out. Talk about nerve-wracking.

I threw my pack on my back and put Jason's on my front. I went to the kitchens next. This forest was big and if we were walking, we'd need food. As I shoved random pieces of dry bread in my backpack, Jason's phone started blaring out loud chords and thrumming basses. I fumbled with it, trying to shut it off. Instead I accidentally answered it. _"…Jason? Hey! Are you there?! Talk to me bro!"_

I hesitated then replied, "Big brother can't come to the phone right now. May I ask who's calling?" Yeah that sounded right.

An angry girl's voice filtered through next. _"Who are you and what have you done with Jason!"_

I heard another faint voice say, _"Harmony!"_

_"I'm trying to save time,"_ snapped the girl Harmony.

"I have to hang up now. I'll tell him you called," I whispered. Harmony started to yell something, but I hung up.

I went to the cells and took the key to Jason's cell off the wall and peeked inside. The two trolls were fighting about food again.

I whispered my sleeping spell. They fell into dreamland and I ran and unlocked my brother's cell.

"Thank goodness," he muttered when he saw me. "Got my pack?"

I handed it to him and he dugout the glove, hilt and phone. He slid the glove on his right hand and put his phone in his back pocket before getting a firm grip on the hilt. We locked the door again and I led us to the exit. A couple minutes later, there was a screech of rage. Looks like Mom woke up. I could hear monsters coming down the hall. Jason scooped me up and shouted, "Which way?"

"Left!" I cried, clinging to his neck. We rounded the corner and burst through the hidden door only to come to a complete stop.

This was the most horrifying sight in my short life. Chimeras, sphinxes, trolls and all manner of very unfriendly beasts surrounded us. Jason slowly put me on the ground and whispered, "Do you know any defensive magic?"

"My sleeping spell…"

"Anything else?"

"I can make a small shield."

"Do it now."

Just as he said that, a large misshapen bird shrieked and lunged down at us. I screamed and automatically shielded myself, but nothing hit. I peeked between my fingers and saw three golden cords wrapped around the bird's body, restraining it. They were attached to Jason's glove. In his other hand the hilt was now a fully extended blue laser-sword that was probably bigger than me.

I watched in awe as my new brother single-handedly fought off three advancing monsters. But then my smile faded and I watched in silent horror as a sphinx came up behind him and pounced.

Suddenly, a blue shield appeared at his back and the sphinx sprawled to the floor, snarling in fury.

The battle just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay that's it for now folks! See you next Thursday!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's part two!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club.

* * *

Rescue, Part Two

* * *

**Shiloh PoV**

"Jason, you sure got yourself into a bind. Fighting three monsters at once? You idiot!"

Jason turned to face us as Logan's blue shield disappeared. "Am I glad to see you guys!"

I saw a giant bird break away from the lock and streak toward us, screeching, while another went for Jason's back.

I struck down the bird with an icicle as Harmony raced past it to help Jason.

"Sonic Boom!" A wave of sound knocked back the monster attacking Jason and pushed back a few other approaching monsters.

"Let's go guys!" yelled Roman and the boys sprang into action. Tyler sprinted to a boulder, kneeling behind it to get a bead on some monsters with his gun.

Logan and Roman ran into the fray to fight alongside Jason, who let out a whoop of excitement. Artemis ran toward the entrance of the cave and jumped onto the top of the entrance and started firing arrows.

A shrill scream sounded from across the clearing. Sage gasped. "There's a little girl over there!"

A small girl with white hair in a braid with a blue boater hat and a blue skirt and a white tank top was cowering behind a disc of magic.

"We have to help! Let's go girls!" I yelled as I flew directly into the fray.

"Ice Spear!" I raised my hands above my head and a thick, jagged pole of ice with a sharp point materialized. I threw it hard at a chimera that was about to pounce on Tyler, who gave me a thumbs-up.

"Moonbeam!" called Diana as she raised one hand in the air. Bright white lights came down around the beasts surrounding her.

"Summer Wind!" Sage blew into her cupped hands and the wind lifted the girl out of the way of a pouncing sphinx. She landed gently behind Artemis, who stood protectively in front of her.

Cayan threw her left hand out palm up and yelled, "Aqua Jet!"

A stream of pressurized water doused some enormous birds of prey but Cayan missed one and it circled behind her. She didn't notice and I was about to call out a warning, but out of nowhere, Logan appeared.

He pushed her down and covered her with his body. The bird's talons shredded his shirt and we all heard Cayan scream at the blood. Arrows, plasma, golden chords and ice mercilessly took down the bird.

"We've got to get out of here!" I screamed at Artemis, who scoped up the girl and ran for the ship. A troll ran for Cayan and Logan, but golden chords wrapped around its neck.

Sage landed beside the two and helped Cayan fly him to the airship as Harmony and Jason took down the troll.

Roman, Tyler and Diana made sure the other monsters stayed down with another Moonbeam and cleared out. As I followed them back, I heard a shrill scream of rage.

A ragged woman with white hair and crazed blue eyes glared demonically at me. "BLOOM! I'll _kill_ you little pixies!"

I shuddered and flew after my friends as quickly as I could. One thing bugged me though: how did this witch know my mom?

* * *

**Cayan PoV**

I barely recognized the fact that Shiloh had finally joined us and Roman and Tyler taking off again. Diana and Artemis were trying to coax me away from Logan so Sage could try to do some first aid. I shook them off.

"No I want to help! Let me help!" Sage spared me a concerned glance but allowed me to stay.

"We need to get rid of his shirt. Artemis, you and Diana prop him up. Shiloh, melt some of your ice in a bucket."

"How?"

"I can help," piped up a small voice. The young girl was standing above me with a small flickering flame in her hand. Shiloh nodded and Jason held a bucket underneath where fire and ice met.

"Cayan, I need you to keep him talking."

"Logan?"

He grunted and looked at me. "Hey Cayan, I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk that day in the kitchen."

I let out a choked laugh. "That was ages ago, you moron!"

"I'm still sorry."

"It's okay! I forgive you I swear! When we get back, I'll tell you anything you want to know about me, okay?"

He smiled at me blearily and hissed in pain as the lukewarm water from the bucket dribbled around the gashes as Sage cleaned.

"I'll need to sew these up," she said as Diana and the little girl turned pale.

"There's a kit for stitches in here but I don't know how clean the needle is," said Harmony, pulling them out of the pack. Jason took the needle and the girl away from the bloody mess that was Logan's back and said, "Rayne, do you think you could burn this needle? It will make it clean for Logan's stitches."

Rayne shuddered but did as he asked. Jason gave the needle back to Sage and took Diana's place holding Logan up. Sage looked at me over Logan's shoulder.

I swallowed and held his hand tighter. "Logan this is gonna hurt. A lot."

He grimaced and accepted a clean rag from Shiloh. She put it between his teeth.

I could tell when Sage started sewing, even though I wasn't looking at her. Veins in Logan's neck tensed as he bit down hard on the cloth and his hand clenched around mine.

A few minutes later, Sage snipped the line and said, "Done. How do you feel Logan?"

"Like I got put through a giant cheese grater."

"He's being sarcastic. He'll be fine," called Roman from the front and I glared at him, even though Logan himself was chuckling.

Shiloh glanced at Rayne and asked, "I'm glad Jason found you Rayne. Who knows what that crazy witch would've done to you?"

"What witch?" demanded Artemis the same time Rayne answered, "I would've been fin if I hadn't tried to help Big Brother."

"Big brother?" repeated Harmony, staring at Jason.

"Dude, I thought you were an only child?" asked Logan from the ground. Jason helped me get him over to a bench as he said, "I am. She just started calling me that after a while."

"What did you mean when you said you would've been fine?" asked Diana as Rayne hurried over to Jason's side like a puppy.

"Later," he said, tucking her against his side. "There's more to this than just a crazy witch."

Great. Just great.

* * *

**A/N: **Last couple chapters coming up. Everyone who wanted to vote, vote! I'm taking the poll down officially Saturday! I will announce the results next Thursday at the end of the chapter! Don't forget to Review!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nabu is still dead, so I must not own Winx Club.

* * *

The End… Or Is It?

* * *

**Jason PoV**

"This witch that abducted you, Jason. What did she look like?" asked Faragonda, peering over her glasses at me.

I pursed my lips. "Well… like she'd been put through the wringer I guess. I mean she's not old. She's probably my mom's age."

She nodded. "Go on."

I hesitated and Saladin turned from the window. "What about physical features: hair, eye color and the like?"

I thought of Rayne and worried about what I'd say next. "Blue eyes, blue cape and costume with a capital 'I' on her shirt… and white hair."

I heard Ms. Griffin inhale sharply. "Icy. I had a feeling we hadn't seen the last of her."

Faragonda sighed. "You're right Griffin. We should contact the girls' parents. Bloom and the others will need to prepare themselves. In the meantime, I believe we should end term early this year and send the students home. We'll spend the summer fortifying the defenses of the schools for next term."

Saladin and Griffin nodded in agreement and I took this chance to butt in. "Ms. Faragonda? Ma'am?"

"Hm? Oh yes Jason, you're dismissed."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Speak up then boy!" barked Griffin.

"What will you do with Rayne?"

"Why, she'll go to Cloud Tower, of course!"

"I don't think she'd fit in really well. And she's only twelve."

"Why wouldn't she fit in? She's the daughter of my worst student!"

"Peace Griffin," said Saladin as Faragonda asked me, "Jason, what do you mean?"

"Her magic feels… warm and friendly. Besides, she told me she wanted to go to Alfea."

Griffin deflated. "Never mind. She can go here." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Faragonda sighed. "We will have to send her to the orphanage…"

I stood up. "Ms. F?"

"Yes, dear boy?"

"Well, Rayne is already pretty attached to me and my mom always wanted a daughter..."

Faragonda smiled slightly. "Very well. She is in your custody now, Jason Stark."

I thanked her and hurried out of the office and toward the girls' dorm room.

I knocked on the door and opened it to see Artemis and Shiloh cuddling on the couch. Everyone else was gone.

"Where is everybody?"

Shiloh smiled at me. "Well Cayan has been glued to Logan since we got back, so she's probably at Red Fountain helping Allegro clean up their dorm room, since Logan can't leave the bed until he goes home."

"Sage and Roman went on their first official date today," added Artemis, his arm slung around Shiloh's shoulders. "I think they went to a concert. My sister and Tyler are shopping."

"Then does Harmony have Rayne?"

"Yeah, they're in her room behind the sound curtain," Shiloh said as she cuddled closer to Artemis. I left the mushy couple alone and opened the door to Cayan and Harmony's room. A gold curtain sectioned off Harmony's half of the room from Cayan's. I pushed it back and saw Rayne sleeping on the bed while Harmony had earphones plugged into an Earth Walkman. She looked up and saw me, taking out the earphones.

"Hey."

"Hi."

We stood there in silence before I asked, "Was she any trouble?"

"Not a bit. I've got a sister her age and one even younger, so I'm used to baby-sitting. Although usually Roman's around to help with them."

I chuckled and she smiled at me. "So, this CD I'm listening to… Rayne pulled it out of your backpack earlier and Sage said you bought it for me the day she and my brother finally got together. For my birthday?"

I felt my cheeks flush before nodding. "Yeah sorry it's so late…"

"Don't worry about it. Hey, Jason…"

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip and approached me. "I was really worried about you when you disappeared. I was freaking out that I wouldn't get to tell you something…"

My eyes widened. "What is it?"

She opened her mouth, hesitated, and closed it again with a sigh. "Man this sucks! I still can't say it."

"So it's a secret?" I asked, smirking slightly.

She blushed and nodded. "For now. I'll tell you as soon as I can though okay?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Shiloh PoV**

'_It's cold. Weird, I'm never cold.'_

_I opened my eyes to see that I was floating in hazy white and blue mist. My breath was a huge cloud in front of my face._

_I heard an evil cackle and saw a huge black shadow with curved crystal blue eyes that glowed. "You've ruined me Bloom! And here you will DIE!"_

_I felt an intense pain and cried out, "I'm not her! Stop!"_

_I heard a shriek of outrage and the pain stopped when a cool, soothing sensation washed over my skin. I peeled my eyelids apart again to see a huge ice blue dragon with a magnificent ruff curled around me, furiously glaring at the significantly smaller black shadow with glowing white eyes._

"_What trickery is this Bloom?! Where's the DragonFire?!"_

_It clicked then: the raging witch in the forest, the shadow we kept seeing, the creeping sensation I'd been feeling ever since I found Hale in the cave._

_The stories mother told me from her school days came rushing back to me. "__**We were always bothered by these three witches, Darcy, Stormy and, the worst one, Icy.**__"_

_The Trix. The oldest sister, Icy, was out for revenge on my mother. And she thought I was my mom._

"_The DragonFire is sleeping right now," I said confidently. No way was I letting this crazy witch near my mother. I gathered all the Winx I could between my palms. "Have a taste of your own freezing medicine Icy! Take this! Frozen Arrowhead!"_

_The dragon behind me roared, adding to the power that pierced the black shadow. It faded away with a scream of pain and I felt the thrill of victory fade with it as the scenery went black._

"Shiloh? Shiloh, wake up! _Shiloh!_"

I cracked my eyes open and groaned. It was like looking straight at the sun. A shadowy figure hovered above me and I gasped and flung an arm out.

"Whoa, easy Shi. It's just me." Warm familiar arms encircled my shaking frame and I turned to cry into Artemis's shoulder. "There, there. You're all right, you're safe."

He just kept repeating that as he held me. Sage was peering anxiously over Diana's shoulder while the Fairy of the Night Sky pulled the quilt back over my unusually cold legs.

To be honest, I was a little ashamed of myself. I had just broken down in front of my girls. Me, who was the supposed strong leader of the group. And that's not all: the guys were here too. Talk about embarrassing.

I could see Roman and Jason through my tears, standing by the door. I could also hear Cayan talking to Logan on the phone in the hall, saying I was okay, just really shaken up. Griselda and Harmony were jut outside my bedroom door and I heard Tyler say that it must have been a pretty disturbing dream if _I _was crying.

That made me feel a little better. A small mug of mint tea was thrust under my nose and I saw Rayne shifting from left to right, trying not to spill. I took it and smiled weakly and she left the room with Jason.

Sage touched my shoulder. "Why don't you tell us about you dream Shiloh? We can't help if we don't know what's wrong."

Artemis frowned but I could see that he knew the Nature Fairy had a point. All my friends, including Jason who drifted in from the common room, surrounded my bed as I told them about my horrible dream. When I got to the part about Icy, Artemis squeezed me tighter while all the girls gasped in outrage. I saw Roman's jaw set and Jason's brow furrowed. Tyler just shivered and moved closer to Diana.

Griselda let me finish recounting my nightmare before saying, "It's just as Faragonda feared. Princess Shiloh, we are going to tell your mother. I suggest, that when term starts back up again, that you stay in either Domino or Eraklyon to be home-schooled for safety."

Diana shrieked wordlessly at the thought. Jason raised his voice to be heard over her. "Well, it's actually Queen Bloom who's in danger, not Shiloh."

"But she thinks I'm Mom," I mumbled.

Harmony groaned. "Gosh Shi, we're gonna need the whole Royal Guard of Eraklyon _and _Domino with all the trouble you're gonna get us into."

I chuckled weakly as Raja nosed his way through everyone to nuzzle my knee. "Yep, I'm a handful."

"You should stay at Alfea," came a voice from the doorway. Tecna stood there with her phone in hand, a hologram of my mother shimmering above it. "You'll need to learn how to defend yourself and be safe doing it. And there's no safer place than Alfea."

"But what about you?"

"I'm an adult Shiloh. I can protect myself here on Domino better than anywhere else. You'll be fine at Alfea. I was, at your age."

Griselda started to protest but I cut her off, using my best Princess voice. "I'm staying. I know I can handle it."

Sage covered my hand with hers as Diana grabbed the other. Harmony hugged me from behind and Cayan rested her arms and head on my lap.

"_We'll _handle it," corrected Artemis as the other boys nodded in agreement

"Together forever!" declared Diana and I laughed.

"Always!"

* * *

**A/N: **The end! Of part one at least. Her are the results for my poll for those who voted. Drum roll please! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-RAP! And by a sweeping landslide victory, the story that won the right to be put up after I finish "Two Sides of a Coin" is…

"The Legacy Trilogy Part Two: Charmed Circle" with 5 votes! Second place was a story about the 2011 version of The Three Musketeers called "Mercenary Hearts" with 1 vote! Thanks to everyone who voted! Read my other stories if you miss my writing while waiting for Part Two! I'll add an Author's Note to the end of this story when Part Two is put up! See you all then, it's been fun!

*~DGMSilverAirHead03~*


End file.
